Backstreet Gaga
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: Finn is forced to make a decision between protecting Kurt and taking a stand for what is right. But will Finn's choice to protect Kurt be the wrong one and when he makes a stand will it be too late to make a stand and a difference in their relationship.
1. Notes

**For this story, it is going to be a little darker than the other ones that I have written. But after this first chapter there won't be any songs for a few chapters, so that the music I have chosen flows. I apologize if you were hoping for music in every chapter. **

**Also I am just letting all of you know that the events that happen in this story, are based off of information that I have researched and have seen in a few movies. Quite frankly I am majorly disgusted by the subject, but I thought that it would make for interesting storyline.**

**As for spoilers for the show pretty much every thing.**

**As for story spoilers this will pretty much be "Show Me the Meaning" part 2. Due to some characters returning, and so again that would be the main story to focus on for back reading.**

**But if you are interested in more stories in this story line, please read these in the following order before this story if you want:**

**Moonwalk**

**Dynamic Duo**

**Show Me the Meaning**

**Disney Spectacular!**

**Jurassic Finn**

**I hope that all enjoy the story,**

**Draco.**


	2. Chapter 1 Get Another Boyfriend

**AN: The characters and songs belong to those who created/own them. Also I will have the last chapter of Jurassic Finn up shortly, so don't worry I haven't forgotten it, this one just took up most of my writing time. **

Backstreet Gaga

Chapter 1

Get Another Boyfriend

*June 4, Present*

-Finn-

Finn was curled up on the cot that he was given when he arrived to this hell hole. It was 1:30 in the morning and he was wide awake with the pain and grief that he had to put Kurt through to protect him, so that he wouldn't have to endure what Finn was about to go through. With tears falling from his eyes Finn rolled over on his tiny cot to face the wall and cried himself to sleep as he remembered the last week, which was absolutely painful.

*One Week Earlier, May 27*

There was only a half day that day for the end of school. So as the final bell rang Finn ran from his last class as he had to take Drew to the public library uptown, so that Drew could start his new summer job. Finn reached his truck and only had to wait a minute for his cousin. "You ready dude?"

Drew nodded as he climbed in. "I am, now let's get going."

Finn smiled. "Alright dude, but remember that you need to find your own ride home tonight, I got plans with Kurt."

Drew smiled and waved his hand. "Like I'd want to interrupt that, besides my dad said that he would pick me up after he got done at Burt's shop, so no worries."

Finn smiled and then started his truck and then pulled out of his parking spot. Finn then drove over to the public library and accompanied his cousin in. As soon as a library assistant was ready for Drew and took him, and left Finn standing there. Finn then went back out and noticed a finely dressed person sitting at a table that had a bunch of pamphlets on it.

Curious Finn then walked over to the table and picked up a pamphlet that seemed to be promoting a summer camp type of activity. The gentleman at the table looked up and noticed Finn. "Hello, are you Finn Hudson of the McKinley Titans?"

Finn set the pamphlet down. "How do you know me?"

The gentleman smiled, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Bill Peppers, my nephew plays on the football and basketball teams, his name is Charlie. I just recognized you from the games, is all."

"Oh," Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, Charlie is pretty cool."

Bill smiled. "Yeah, Coach Beiste seems to really know how to rally all of you guys. I'm glad that she's made all of you kids' better players. Tanaka was a good coach for a little bit, but I think he should have done something that he actually enjoyed though."

Finn nodded. "So what are you promoting?"

Bill looked at the pamphlets and then back up at Finn. "I am trying to find a few more campers for our summer camp. We have kids that come from all walks of life, troubled youth, gay kids, abused kids, it's just a place for them to get away from all their problems and be at a place where they can feel accepted. I hear that you have had a little bit of a tough time from some of the guys on the team."

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, but it's something that I am handling."

Bill nodded. "Well take a pamphlet, and fill out this paperwork and we can enroll you for the summer."

Finn shook his head. "I'm okay, but thanks for the offer. Oh, sorry I didn't mean…"

Finn had turned to go, and almost ran into a lady that was standing behind him but he stopped short when realized who it was.

"Hello, Finn. How is my favorite nephew?"

Finn crossed his arms. "Hello, Aunt Christina. But you're not really married to my uncle anymore so I guess that you really aren't my aunt anymore either."

Christina gave Finn a crooked smile. "Yes well that may be the case, but you should really go to camp. I think that it would do you some good."

Finn scowled at Christina and then at Bill. "This has got to be one of those conversion therapy camps. Kurt told me about them after you got kicked out at grandpa and grandmas. So no, I am not doing it."

Christina's smile then became a smirk. "Fine, I guess I'll go after that little freak of your boyfriend slash step-brother. He would prove to be a much better candidate for reorientation therapy."

Finn saw red. "You won't touch him."

Christina just held his gaze. "You two are freaks that need to be dealt with. Now I'll give you a choice, Finn. Either you go, and be reoriented to be heterosexual, or I go after Kurt and send him to camp and have him go through it."

All Finn saw in his mind was hitting his ex-aunt, but he had been brought up to never hit a lady. "If I go, you will leave Kurt alone?"

Christina smiled evilly. "Well that all depends on you."

Finn glared at her. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Christina returned the glare. "It means you become straight you dumbass! And when you get out you are going to do the responsible thing and date a woman properly. If you even so much as look at a guy, I will sweep in and have them take Kurt out of your arms faster than you can spell antidisestablishmentarianism and you will join him."

Finn was starting to close his hands to form fists. "What is your problem about hating gay people so much? Uncle Alan said that you had experimented in college so what was it that made you such an utterly cruel bitch about my relationship with Kurt and anyone who is gay?"

Christina's glare hardened even more. "Not that it matters to you, but I loved two women with all my heart. They then turned around and broke my heart by going after men. MEN! So I finally had to settle for someone who I never did really love, and it just goes to prove that you can never trust anyone that you love, so if I am unable to have what I wanted than no one can."

Finn shook his head. 'You are such a cold hearted bitch."

Christina made to move like she was going to hit Finn, but changed her mind and then composed herself. "The choice is yours Finn. It's either you or Kurt. And I promise that I will make Kurt pay."

_I got to do this for Kurt. It would be better for me to go through this than him. He's had to deal with Karofsky and Azimio. I just hope that I can be strong enough to make it through this._Finn had started to chew on the inside of his cheek. "Fine, I'll go. I have your word that you won't go after Kurt?"

Christina smiled evilly again. "Long as you keep up your end of the bargain, Finn."

"Fine," Finn said as he took the form for the camp, and then made to walk off Finn got to the front doors, before Christina spoke again.

"Oh, and Finn, there is one more thing. You need to break up with Kurt. And just say that a friend recommended the camp to you."

After Christina spoke Finn stormed out of the library.

*Hummel Tire and Lube*

Burt was going through work orders for the five cars that he had in the shop. Burt looked up when then front bell chimed to let him know that someone was at the front. Finn came walking into the store and came right up to the counter. "Hello Finn, is everything okay?"

Finn shook his head. "No, but I don't want to talk about it either, it's only going to piss me off more."

Burt raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Alright, is this about Kurt?"

Finn sighed. "Sort of, but I don't want to get him involved. Can you just please not ask any questions about what's bothering me, please."

Burt nodded. "Okay, then what can I do for you then?"

Finn set the form from the library on the counter. "I need a parental signature to go summer camp."

Burt gave Finn a confused look that then changed into an excited one. "Well maybe we could sign Kurt up as well."

Finn squeaked as if in fright. "NO!"

Burt looked up at Finn with concern in his eyes. "Why not send Kurt with you Finn?"

Finn looked Burt in the eyes and spoke. "Do you honestly think that Kurt is going to let you send him to go camping in the woods for three months, with all the bugs and stuff?"

Burt chuckled. "Ok, I get that so we won't send Kurt. Why do you want to go?"

Finn shrugged. _Burt is going to be so pissed with me, when this all blows over. Mom is too, and Kurt will probably never forgive me for this_. "Uh, Puck suggested it to me."

Burt nodded. "And you want to go?"

_No I don't, but I don't think I have a choice in the matter, if I want to protect Kurt_. Finn thought but he replied. "I do, it sounds like it would be fun."

Burt nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I'll sign it, how much is this going to cost me?"

Finn shrugged. "Not a dime."

Burt looked at Finn. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

Finn shook his head. "No, but I have money from Sheets N Things."

Burt nodded, and then signed the form. "Alright well here you go. Have fun."

Finn nodded as he left the office.

*That Night*

-Kurt-

Kurt was mad. He was supposed to meet Finn at Olive Garden for their date, and here he was an hour and a half later, and still no Finn. Kurt tried calling Finn only to find out that Finn had his phone off so it just went straight to voicemail. Kurt then tried calling all the guys and to add to his annoyance, none of them knew that Finn had bailed on him or even knew where he was.

When the waiter came back for the eighth time Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry; I don't think my date's coming. So here is a 20 for the inconvenience."

Kurt handed over a crisp twenty to pay for his glass of water and then left. Kurt went straight home, and found Finn's truck in front of the house. Kurt was now boiling with anger as he stormed up the front steps and practically yanked the front door open. Kurt then started a room by room search for Finn, but he ran into Carole in the kitchen. "Oh Kurt there you are. I was wondering when you'd be home."

Kurt glared. "Where the hell is, Finn?"

Carole looked at Kurt as if he just turned into a pile dirty laundry. "He's in his room, where I sent him when I found him getting sick in the bathroom earlier."

Kurt's anger lessened a little. "He was sick? So he couldn't have called me to say 'hey, I'm not feeling well can we reschedule our date.'"

Carole then looked as if she swallowed a bug. "Oh Kurt, I'm sorry, Finn told me to call you, and then I got busy, and I am so sorry."

Kurt sighed loudly, but most of his anger seemed to drop then. "I'm sorry Carole. I was just really looking forward to tonight was all."

Carole smiled apologetically. "I know Kurt, but you got to remember that there will be more dates in the future. Just don't let one night get you down."

Kurt smiled. "Alright, I'm going to check on him."

Carole nodded. "Okay, but when I checked on him an hour ago he was asleep."

Kurt left the kitchen and went up the stairs to Finn's room. Kurt pushed opened the door and walked into the room to find Finn curled up on his bed slightly snoring. Kurt sighed and then sat down on the bed and he put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

Kurt stayed there for a minute, before he stood up and then prepared himself for bed. When Kurt woke the next morning he went to go check on Finn, who was no longer in his bed. So Kurt went down stairs to look for him but found no sign of the tall teenager.

Walking into the kitchen Kurt found a note scribbled on a note pad in Finn's handwriting.

_**To who finds this,**_

_**I was feeling a little better so I went out to buy things for what I'll need at summer camp. I'll be home later.**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Finn**_

Kurt sighed in annoyance and then set about making a healthy breakfast for himself. After that he then went and got dressed for the day and he went to the mall with Aaron, who had asked Kurt for help on getting some new "skate" clothes. Kurt wasn't sure if he knew the "skater" fashion, but he knew of a few pieces that he'd seen Aaron wear, and what some of the other kids wore that fell into that particular clique.

So after visiting Aéropostale, and Zumiez, Aaron had managed to get quite a bit of clothing and Kurt had even managed to get Aaron some fabulous discounts by paying attention to the sales. Kurt and Aaron sat down after making a stop at Lemon World for some lemonade and Aaron wanted a pretzel so they stopped at Pretzel Twists.

Kurt was scanning the crowd hoping for some sign of Finn, but he was not having any luck. "What are your plans for the summer Kurt?"

Kurt looked over at Aaron. "I don't know anymore. I guess Finn's going to some summer camp program or something, because he never mentioned anything to me."

Aaron nodded. "Oh, cool, are you going with him?"

Kurt shook his head. "Even if he had asked me, I would have said no. I can't be fashionable out in the woods, and besides, poison ivy, and bug bites don't suite me."

Aaron smiled. "I can see where you would be of that mindset. Dad always took Drew and me out camping every summer whether we were going out for Boy Scout outing or not, back in Utah. Dad loves to camp though, I think mom just put up with it, but it was always hard to figure out what she was thinking."

Kurt nodded, but he almost let out a yelp when he heard a familiar feminine voice from behind him. "Hello, Aaron, it's good to see you."

Aaron looked over and the remainder of his pretzel fell out of his hand and landed on the table. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Christina smiled as she looked down at Kurt and Aaron. Kurt wanted nothing more than to get up and leave, but then again, Christina really couldn't start anything in a public place. Christina smiled at Aaron. "Well sweetie, I am in town for business for my job. And I had a feeling that your father wouldn't want me to see you and your brother, so I figured that I would just do some shopping to pass the time."

Aaron just made an 'oh' face, and then Christina turned her gaze onto Kurt. "Hello, Kurt."

Kurt didn't miss the way she that she made his name sound snobbish. Kurt put smile on his face. "Hello Christina."

"So where's Finn? Or are you two not dating anymore?" Christina said, and she gave Kurt a look that said that she knew something that he didn't.

"No, we're still together. And not that it's any of your business but Finn's with a friend today." Kurt replied, and he enjoyed the small moment of disappointment that flashed across her face.

"Pity," Christina said. "Well I guess there is still time for him to smell the roses. You two enjoy your summer then; I don't need to be taking too much more of your very precious time." Aaron frowned as Christina walked away. "She's up to something."

Kurt had kept his eyes on Christina until she disappeared from view. "What makes you say that?"

Aaron shook his head. "She is hardly ever that friendly to people she doesn't like unless there is something in it for her."

Now it was Kurt's turn to frown. _What would she want with me or Finn? Other than her obvious need of turning us straight, I can't really think of anything off hand._

"Kurt, don't worry about it. She can't really do anything to you in public, unless she wants to cause a scene." Aaron said as he picked his pretzel up. "Besides, I'm sure that she's here to try and get under dad's skin anyway."

Kurt nodded. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she might be here for a little revenge for what happened last Christmas.

*That Night at Dinner*

Carole had gone all out on dinner that night and had made the equivalent of Thanksgiving dinner, but had done it with a roast. Kurt took his seat across from Finn, who was looking down at his plate and playing with his food more than he was eating it. Burt and Carole also noticed, but didn't really say anything, though Kurt could tell that Carole had wanted to.

"So what did you do today Finn?" Burt asked.

Finn looked up from his plate. "I went and got a new sleeping bag and some new hiking boots for camp, and then I went over to Sean Fretthold's house to see him before I left."

Burt nodded. "Sounds like you had a good day then. Kurt, how was your day?"

Kurt swallowed, before he spoke. "Well I went to the mall with Aaron today to help him get some new skater kid clothes. So that was fun, and then we met Christina at the mall, you know who used to be married to Uncle Alan."

Finn dropped his fork on the plate with a loud clatter and stared at Kurt like a wolf that had zeroed in on a kill. Burt was in the process of lifting his fork to his mouth when he stopped to gaze at Kurt. Carole had a hard look on her face. It was a tense minute before Finn spoke. "Did she want anything?"

Kurt shook his head. "She was polite and just mostly talked to Aaron, but Aaron had said that she looked like she was up to something but he couldn't figure out what."

Burt frowned at Kurt's statement. "I'm sure that she's here for something. Finn I want you and Kurt to stay away from her if you can."

Kurt noticed that Finn seemed to pale at that. "Finn, are you okay?"

Finn blinked and then picked up his plate and took to the sink as he spoke. "I guess, I'm just still feeling a little sick is all, cause I am not really hungry."

Carole stood up and walked over to Finn and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're not hot, are you sure that you're okay?"

Finn nodded. "I'm feeling nauseous. I'm going to go to bed."

With that Finn exited the kitchen and they all heard him thumping his way up the steps to his room. Kurt frowned as Carole sat down looking even more worried than before. "Do you think that we should let him go to camp if he's sick?"

Burt shrugged. "He's still got a few days to get better. I'm sure that he's just a stomach bug or something, so he'll be fine."

Carole nodded. Kurt was still frowning, but he looked at Carole. "Do you mind if I go check on him?"

Carole again nodded, and Kurt stood up and then went up after Finn. Kurt knocked on his door. "Come in."

Kurt entered the room and noticed all the camping supplies around the room, and Finn was lying down on his bed already with his shoes off. "Finn, are you sure that you are okay?"

Finn rolled over and looked at Kurt with an expression that Kurt couldn't figure out what it was. It was sorrowful and hurting if anything. "I'm sure Kurt, but like I had said, I am just not feeling well."

Kurt came in and sat on the bed next to Finn, and then laid a hand on Finn's arm, which made Finn flinch. "Are you positive, Finn that you are alright?"

Finn seemed to get snappish. "Kurt, I couldn't be any more positive about this, than being gang raped in the back alley behind Breadsticks'."

"Okay, sorry. I just wanted to make sure. It's just that I am worried about you." Kurt replied as he rubbed Finn's arm.

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry too."

Kurt smiled. "Alright cowboy, you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Kurt stood up and made his way out of the room.

Over the next few days, it seemed that Finn was sick. He wouldn't eat what he normally did, and always had a far off look about him. Kurt tried to find out if something was wrong but Finn would shrug it off or just remain quiet. Kurt had managed to get Finn to sit with him for a movie the night before he left. Finn had put his arm around Kurt, but there was no feeling in it. Kurt tried to get Finn to cuddle, but it was like there was a ghost to Finn's presence and Kurt wasn't sure what to do about it. After the movie Kurt tried to kiss Finn, but Finn didn't respond. Kurt then spent most of the night lying awake in his bed trying to figure out what had Finn so down and distracted, and not really coming up with anything that had very supportive evidence. But even with everything Kurt ended up falling asleep at 3:00 that morning.

*June 4, Morning*

-Finn-

Finn woke up that morning at about 5:30. He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, for this was going to be the hardest thing that he ever did. He had to break up with Kurt against his wishes to protect him from Christina. Finn knew that he should have told both Kurt and Burt the real reason behind the camp, but he felt that this was a way for him to prove that he was a man.

_Oh get a hold of yourself, Finn. This is a coward's way of protecting someone and you know it. There is nothing manly about this._Finn sighed again, and got up to pack. Finn looked into his closet and pulled out a couple pairs of jeans that he had that were not Calvin Klein, that Finn managed to convince Kurt to use around the house for yard work, as well as all the new t-shirts that he bought the day before so that he didn't have to take more of the designer clothes than he had to.

Finn looked back into his closet and saw something red and shiny hanging at the very end. Finn reached in and pulled it out trying to figure out what it was. Once it was in the open, Finn knew exactly what it was; it was his Lady Gaga Shower Curtain dress that he had made a long time ago. Finn felt tears well up in his eyes. "I love you, Kurt."

Finn on impulse then took the dress and rolled it up along with the eye pieces and a set of red high heels that he bought for it, on a dare from both Puck and Kurt, and put it into a small traveling bag and then into the duffel bag. Finn then crossed over to his desk and pulled out a notebook and grabbed a pen, where he started to write a letter to Kurt, explaining the truth of what was going on.

Finn then snuck down the hall, after putting the letter into an envelope with Kurt's name on it, and snuck into Kurt's room. Finn looked around for a minute trying to figure out where he should put the letter. Finally settling on putting it in a book that he knew Kurt was reading, Finn snuck back down the hall to his room.

At 7:30, Finn made his way down stairs for some breakfast and told both Carole and Burt that he was feeling much better than he had been. They then both gave him a hug, and in Carole's case a kiss on the cheek, before they both headed out for work that morning.

Finn was getting antsy for he needed to leave by 10:30 so that he could make it to Bill's for the ride to camp, with Christina hovering over him. But Kurt came down the steps at ten minutes to ten. "Hey, Finn, uh before you go to camp can we talk for a minute?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, sure we can Kurt."

Kurt came and stood in front of him. "I want to know what's going on with you. You haven't been yourself since school got out. It's like you're here physically with me, but you're not here emotionally and mentally anymore."

Finn sighed. "It's complicated to explain."

Finn noticed the hurt look in Kurt's eyes. "Come on, you used to come to me with anything."

Finn ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I just can't Kurt. I can't let you get hurt either."

Kurt gave Finn a confused look. Finn sighed again before he spoke and just decided to no longer drag things out. Finn hit play on the stereo that was on the counter and song began to play with Finn singing along with it.

_Get another boyfriend Backstreet ...  
><em>

Kurt's mouth dropped open in horror and surprise. _  
><em>

_check it Let's talk about one,_  
><em>baby You gotta hear me out<em>  
><em>Do you really want to be the last to know<em>  
><em>what it's all about<em>  
><em>Let's talk about who you say<em>  
><em>Is the essence of your life<em>  
><em>But I'll eat you up from inside slow<em>  
><em>And then I don't wanna know<em>  
><em>I'm tellin you I'll eat you up from inside<em>  
><em>And then I don't wanna know<em>

_Listen, I mean it_  
><em>There's nothing that I'm worthy of<em>  
><em>I'm just another playa',<em>  
><em>Playin in the name of love<em>  
><em>I've seen enough, now this must come to an end<em>  
><em>Get another Boyfriend<em>

_Let's talk about what,_  
><em>I've done to become your number one<em>  
><em>Or was it all the promises of diamonds,<em>  
><em>pearls and party dresses that turned you on<em>  
><em>I've seen it before (Don't take!)<em>  
><em>Anymore, free too,<em>  
><em>You're through for sure<em>  
><em>Just go get on with your life STOP!<em>  
><em>Acting like you're giving up<em>  
><em>I'm telling you, go get on with your life<em>  
><em>Stop acting like you're givin up<em>

_Listen, I mean it_  
><em>There's nothing that I'm worthy of<em>  
><em>I'm just another playa',<em>  
><em>Playin in the name of love<em>  
><em>I've seen enough, now this must come to an end<em>  
><em>(must come to an end)<em>  
><em>Get another Boyfriend<em>

At this point in the song Kurt had tears sliding down his cheeks and Finn felt even worse for doing this to him, for Kurt never really deserved this. _  
><em>

_STOP_

_Hey Yeah ah_  
><em>Hear me out, you must know what it's all about<em>  
><em>I'm just a playa in love this must come to an end<em>  
><em>Get, another boyfriend<em>

_Listen, I mean it (I mean it)_  
><em>There's nothing that I'm worthy of<em>  
><em>(ain't nothing that I'm worthy of)<em>  
><em>I'm just another playa' ,<em>  
><em>Playin in the name of love<em>  
><em>I've seen enough, now this must come to an end<em>  
><em>Get another , Get another, Get another Boyfriend<em>

_Listen, I mean it(hear me now)_  
><em>There's nothing that I'm worthy of<em>  
><em>(you must know, what it's all about)<em>  
><em>I'm just another playa' ,<em>  
><em>Playin in the name of love<em>  
><em>(I'm just a playa in love)<em>  
><em>I've seen enough, now this must come to an end<em>  
><em>(this must come to an end)<em>  
><em>Get another Boyfriend, Get...another boyfriend<em>

Kurt reached up and smacked Finn across the face. "What the hell!"

Finn looked back at Kurt. "I'm sorry, I just can't and don't want to be with you anymore."

Kurt was furious and he then took a swing at Finn, and missed as Finn dodged it. "So you're breaking up with me! What about all that crap at Christmas and since then that I am your whole world, was that all just some ploy to get me to forgive you? Who are you leaving me for? Is it Rachel? Or better yet Quinn? No, if you're not with them then its Josh isn't it?"

Finn remained quiet as Kurt yelled angrily at him and then Kurt flew forward and landed another good right hook on Finn's jaw, Finn stood back up. "No, I'm not breaking up with you for anyone, I am doing it because I have to."

Kurt glared at Finn. "Like hell, Finn! I can't believe that I actually let myself believe that I could have a chance with you! No you had to go and break my heart again only this time it's a lot worse."

Finn moved to hug Kurt and confess everything, but Kurt shoved Finn away. "Don't you dare touch me, Finn!"

With that Kurt ran back up the stairs and into his room with the slamming of the door, and Finn could hear the high pitched wailing cry that Kurt was doing. With tears in his eyes, Finn grabbed his gear and then left the house, haunted by Kurt's hurt expression and the crying. Which to Finn seemed like it followed him all the way to Bill's house.


	3. Chapter 2 Living with One's Choices

**AN: I had been asked the question `about how/why does Finn feel that if he doesn't go that his aunt can send him to camp?' The answer is that Finn is unaware/ignorant, more unaware really, that she doesn't have any power over him and Kurt. But I was going to be addressing that in this chapter, but hopefully that makes things clearer for some. Also since this is a work of fiction this conversion "camp" is probably not entirely factual. So I am just going to write it as a camp style for the setting. Also a fair warning that there will be slight Klaine, but it stays as friends…mostly. But don't worry Finn and Kurt will be together. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think!~Draco**

Chapter 2

Living with One's Choices

-Finn-

Finn had been at 'camp' for two weeks now. He was not allowed to talk to anyone except for his so called 'camp buddy' who in essence was an escort that took him to his scheduled 'treatments.' Finn was miserable, to say the least. He was given some sort of medication that they made him take to make him nauseous as he was forced to look at homoerotic pictures also while being hooked up to endure electric shock therapy at the same time, just to name a few of these so called 'treatments'. He was forced to sleep alone in a room and on a bed that wasn't comfortable in any way possible, and he was forced to wear a 'camper's uniform' which made Finn feel like he was in a prison more than what he already was.

Finn was thankful that they let him work out with weights, but he always had to have his camp buddy with him to make sure that he doesn't engage in any unacceptable behavior. The only times he didn't have his camp buddy was when he used the bathroom, showered, slept, having a treatment session, and thankfully at meal times.

Everything that he had packed was taken from him when he had arrived, with the exception of the travel bag, and Finn was surprised that it was not searched. Finn kept the Lady Gaga dress and it's accessories in the bag, with the exception of about 20 minutes around midnight. It made Finn feel that he still had a connection to Kurt even though he was positive that Kurt was still furious with him.

For the last two weeks at meal times, Finn kept to himself so as to not attract attention to himself. On the morning at the start of the third week Finn sat there looking into a bowl of what was supposed to be oatmeal but looked more like baby food, when a tall lanky red-haired boy sat down across from him. Finn nodded to acknowledge that the kid was there but didn't say anything. The kid cleared his throat before he spoke. "Hey stranger, what's your name?"

Finn looked up at the kid and then pointed to himself. When the red head nodded that he was talking to Finn, did Finn speak. "It's Finn."

The kid smiled. "Good to meet you Finn. My name's Ricky, but don't let the counselor's or the camp buddy's hear you say that they think that it is too feminine. So they make me go by Rick."

Finn nodded. "Why do they let us mingle at meal time?"

Ricky shrugged. "They think that us 'sick' people can't really do anything here. The truth is because everyone that is 'sick' here is too afraid to do anything. So who sent you here?"

Finn blinked up at Ricky. "I don't understand what you mean."

Ricky looked like Finn was pulling his leg, but just rolled with it. "My step-dad sent me her because he didn't like the fact that his step-son was gay. My mom, and actual dad are fine with it, but my step-dad abuses my mom, so that's how he managed to get her to send me away."

Finn remained quiet. He had a hard time believing that if a parent was okay with their child being gay, bi. or lesbian then it just seemed really sad when someone else made someone come to a place like this. _Look who's talking, Finn. You made Burt believe you were going to some other type of camp, so in a way it is sort of the same thing._

As Finn pondered that Ricky asked him again and Finn snapped out of his thoughts. "So did your mom or your dad send you?"

Finn shook his head. "No, my aunt did."

Ricky nodded. "I take it your aunt is a real bitch. I'm sorry dude. So I take it your parents are dead then?"

Finn shook his head again. "No my mom is still alive, my dad's not."

"So I take it you live with your aunt because you mom couldn't take care of you. I'm sorry dude but that's rough."

Finn blinked again. "No I live with my mom and my step-dad."

Ricky got a confused look on his face. "I thought that you said that your aunt sent you?"

Finn nodded, which only seemed to confuse Ricky more. "Is your aunt your legal guardian?"

"Is my aunt what?"

Ricky's jaw dropped. "Does your aunt raise you or make legal decisions on your behalf?"

Finn thought about that for moment as he processed that before shaking his head, "no."

Ricky stared at Finn for a minute before he spoke. "So your mom and step-dad raise you and take care of all the legal stuff?"

Finn nodded, and Ricky seemed to become flabbergasted. "So what are you doing here then?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Ricky now looked like Finn was wearing a ballerina outfit while balancing a beach ball on his nose. "if your aunt doesn't have custody of you, then how did she manage to send you here. If what you just told me is true then you shouldn't even be here."

Finn became confused. "You mean to tell me that she couldn't send me here?"

Ricky nodded. "If she doesn't have custody over you, then yes, your aunt can't send you here. Your aunt really can't make you do anything at all."

Finn flexed his fingers and made a fist. "So she couldn't do anything to Kurt either than?"

Ricky again nodded. "Pretty much, she doesn't have any control over you or Kurt, whoever Kurt is."

"Kurt is…was my boyfriend and now he's just my brother." Finn began, but finished sadly.

Ricky now raised an eyebrow. "You were dating your brother?"

"He's my step-brother. He and I were dating before our parents got married, but we started dating after our parents started dating after I finally stopped running away from what I didn't want to admit to myself." Finn said.

Ricky nodded. "So why are you here?"

Finn sighed now angry with himself for his own stupidity. "My aunt threated to go after Kurt and make him come to this place. I told her that I would go in his place if she would leave him alone."

Ricky looked at Finn in awe. "Wow, sacrifice yourself to save another. Dude you got some balls. I wish that I had someone like that in my life."

Finn sighed again and then leaned on the table pressing his palms into his eyes. "Kurt's my whole world; it would kill me to see him come to a place like this. But I broke his heart again, because I am too stupid to know that my aunt had no control over me or him. God I am so fucking stupid."

Ricky looked at Finn. "I'm sorry dude."

Finn dropped his hands. "Thanks, but now I just hope that Kurt had found my letter that I wrote to him."

"Letter, what do you mean by a letter?" Ricky asked.

Finn spun his spoon around in the bowl. "Before I left, I wrote Kurt a letter and put it in an obvious place for him to find. In the letter I told him that I didn't mean anything that I said, and the truth as to why I was away at camp. I keep praying that he'll find it and that he'll come in here and my knight in shining armor for once instead of me saving him."

Ricky nodded. "It sounds like you two are a really close couple. The two boyfriends that I've had have never would have done anything like that for me."

At that their conversation was cut off as the camp buddies and counselors stood and take their patients to their assigned 'activities' for that day.

-Kurt-

Kurt was still majorly upset with how Finn had broken up with him. When Burt and Carole came home for lunch and to find Kurt still crying that Burt became pissed at what Finn did. Carole and Burt argued for over an hour about Finn's newest treatment to Kurt. While Carole defended Finn, Burt practically verbally tore Finn apart. Kurt left the house with them still arguing and going over to Mercedes house and told her had happened through many starts and stops.

After Kurt had explained Mercedes also blew up and threatened to go to whatever camp that Finn was at give him a piece of her mind and fist, as well as cutting him. Soon after everyone else that was in New Directions found out and they were all equally outraged with Finn, the only exception of course being Puck, who did his best to defend Finn. With Puck's defense of Finn, it only seemed to make them angrier that Puck didn't support Kurt.

Both Rachel and Mercedes attempted to cheer Kurt up, but they only seemed to fail miserably. Mercedes threatened to burn all of Kurt's clothes if he didn't get over Finn. Rachel had offered a full out musical marathon, only to be greeted with a bored and sad expression. Rachel ended up calling Blaine and asked if he could try and figure out a way to get Kurt to cheer up.

Which is why Kurt is now standing annoyed in his father's garage, with Blaine standing next to him as Kurt worked on pouring oil back into a Camaro. "So why are you here again, Blaine?"

Blaine shifted his weight as he watched Kurt. "Rachel told me that you were having a hard time, and thought that you might want some male company that would understand you better."

Kurt looked over at Blaine after he finished the bottle that he was pouring. "It's nice to know that Rachel thinks that she can medal in my life even more now that Finn's no longer in it. And because she doesn't seem to get the fact that I want to be left alone, doesn't seem to be in her mind. So she has to send you to come and check on me."

Blaine blinked. "Look we all know that the break up was hard…"

Kurt snapped at Blaine. "Don't even go there Blaine. And save the speech alright, I've already heard it from not only Rachel and Mercedes, but Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. I've also had to listen to Puck saying that there has to be another reason because this whole thing doesn't make sense. It was Finn's decision to end and I have to live with that."

Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Are you done?"

Kurt glared at him, as he uncapped another bottle of oil. "Don't you need to be at Six Flags or something?"

Blaine sighed. "We're on a break for a week. Look, Kurt you're tougher than this, why let Finn get you so down that you seem as if you can't go on. Mercedes said that you aren't eating like you usually do, she said that the other day you emptied an entire can of aerosol whip cream."

Kurt didn't look at Blaine. "It's none of your damn business Blaine what I do and what I don't."

"Kurt, everyone's worried about you."

Kurt finished the second bottle, before he turned to face Blaine. "Well that's all fine and dandy Blaine, but I don't need anyone's sympathy right now, and least of all I don't need nor want it from you."

Blaine shook his head. "I wasn't going to give you any."

Kurt pulled the funnel out of the Camaro's engine and put the oil cap back on and then turned to Blaine. "So what do you want Blaine?"

Blaine seemed to blanch for a moment, before he spoke. "Did anyone tell you that you look amazing as a mechanic?"

Kurt blushed, but his anger won out and he shoved past Blaine heading over to the office. Blaine stayed where he was a full two seconds before he followed Kurt. When Blaine caught up with Kurt he could tell that he said something wrong, for Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt swiped at his cheeks, and took in breath of air to calm himself. "Blaine, could you please go. And please tell Rachel and Mercedes and whoever else that you've been talking to, to just please leave me alone. I need to get through this on my own before I can do anything else."

Blaine nodded. "Well, one thing you need to do is date more, that'll help you get over Finn."

Kurt glared at Blaine and asked angrily. "And who the hell am I supposed to date?"

Blaine shrank under Kurt's glare before he spoke. "Well me, if you wanted."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a full minute as Blaine's comment sank in. Kurt turned and in a classic Finn move, kicked over a chair, before he turned and practically growled at Blaine. "Look here Blaine Anderson! I told you to back off, but you're still trying to push me when I'm clearly not ready for another relationship. I need to get over Finn first before I even consider anyone else! Now please leave, I am not going to ask you again."

Blaine looked shocked at Kurt's reaction, but he nodded and left. Kurt stood where he was for a few minutes, before Burt found him. "Kurt, are you done with….Kurt, what happened?"

Burt strode over to Kurt and hugged him. Kurt felt himself start to cry a little more loudly, and Burt escorted him into his office and had Kurt sit in his chair, and handed Kurt some tissues.

"What happened, son?" Burt asked quietly as he bent down to look at Kurt, his knees popping loudly.

Kurt dabbed at eyes for a minute before he took a breath to calm himself. "I just found out from Blaine that Mercedes and Rachel as well as everyone else from glee are worried about me, which is fine and understandable, but Blaine's all like I need to date him in order for to get over Finn. It's just a too much for me to handle right now, that's all dad, I swear."

Burt sighed and straightened up and then sat on the desk. "Alright, but if Blaine is going to be a problem I can tell him that he's not allowed here at the shop to talk to you, and he'd have to come see you at the house if you like."

Kurt shook his head no, and Burt sighed. "Though Kurt, I want you to know that after Carole and I calmed down after fight two weeks ago, she and I talked again about what happened and I was thinking with a more level head, and I am inclined to agree with her that this all seems a little odd, and I agree with her now that Finn didn't do this intentionally. Carole thinks that Finn was pushed into doing this against his will."

Kurt stared up at his father in disbelief. "What if it isn't and he did do it intentionally?"

Burt didn't say anything for a minute. "If he did, then Carole is going to make him wish that he never did, or at least that's how Carole put it."

Kurt sighed. "So what could make him do this then?"

"If Carole's right, then it's not a matter of what, but rather whom." Burt said. "But let's talk about this later. Are you done with that Camaro for Mr. Velmar?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah dad, I am."

Burt smiled a little. "Come on Squirt, let's go finish up these last few cars, and then we can go home."

Kurt stood and nodded. As they went out into the garage Kurt couldn't shake the new feeling that was filling him over his situation. That feeling was hope. Hope that both Carole, and his dad was right that Finn was forced to do this to him.


	4. Chapter 3 The Instigation of Hope

**AN: I apologize that this Chapter was slow in getting posted. I have been gone/still gone, as of this posting for my cousin's wedding, so I haven't had very much time to work on this chapter. The next Chapter is the beginning of the music themed chapters again. I hope that you all enjoy and review!~Draco.**

Chapter 3

The Instigation of Hope

-Kurt-

That night when Kurt got home from the garage, calmer than he was and not nearly as upset, he left his father out in the new two car garage, and went into the house to find Carole putting away the last of the groceries that she apparently went and bought earlier.

Kurt moved to the fridge and then pulled out a bottle of water, before he turned to look at Carole as she put the plastic bags in the pantry. Kurt cleared his throat and Carole looked over at him. "Did you need something, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Carole, may I talk to you?"

Carole smiled. "Of course you can honey. Now what's bothering you?"

Carole gestured to the table to sit and Kurt came over and sat next to her. "Dad told me something today at the shop that you think that Finn didn't break up with me intentionally, is that true?"

Carole nodded. "Yes, that is what I believe. Finn loves you with all his heart, for he's told me more than once. I remember shortly after he had gotten over his mono, that he really couldn't picture himself with anyone else. I know that Finn isn't always smart with his decisions sometimes, but I think he would do just about anything for you."

Kurt was quiet for a minute. "What do you think made Finn do this?"

Carole shook her head again. "I don't think that it is a what, but more of whom."

Kurt nodded and glanced down to look at the floor for a moment before he looked up. "Who do you think then?"

Carole shrugged. "With the way this town thinks, it could be just about anyone. But I think it was someone that Finn knows at least, and they threatened to do something to you. And I think in Finn's mind to protect you, he needed to break up with you, as much as it pained him to do it."

As what Carole said sank in, Kurt thought back to two weeks ago. He remembered that Finn looked up set about something and not being himself, but he then remembered a few times where Finn looked at him like he'd never see him again. Kurt's eyes snapped to look at Carole's. "Do you think that's why he was sick that week before camp?"

Carole nodded. "At first I was like you, that it was really Finn being sick. But after he left I thought about it some more, and when Finn was younger and he tried to hide things from me, he'd always get himself worked up to the point to where he got sick. Usually that took a couple of days, but I think where you're concerned well it didn't take as long."

Carole nodded again. "Yes, I do believe that's when it all happened. Because when Finn saw your dad that day Burt said that he was pretty upset about something where you were concerned, but Finn didn't tell your father specifics either."

It was like someone had just thrown a puzzle on the table upside down and scattered all the pieces around. Kurt felt he finally had figured out one small part of this bizarre puzzle. Carole cleared her throat. "Though I think that you and I need to go through Finn's room and see if we can't find any evidence that supports that."

Kurt nodded. "I'll go start."

And before Carole could say another word, Kurt was up and gone. Kurt went immediately to Finn's room to begin looking for some sort of clue as to what was going on with Finn. Kurt paused once he entered the room and looked to see where Finn would hide something. Kurt was a little surprised to see that Finn had picked his room up before he had left. There were no dirty clothes, garbage, magazines all over the floor like there usually was. Hell Finn had gone as far as making his bed, and seemed to do it properly and not just throw the comforter up and calling it good.

Kurt finally settled on looking through Finn's desk first. Going through the five notebooks on top of it he found nothing, he started up Finn's laptop and attempted to hack into it, but with not much luck. Kurt took out his phone and called Artie. After being treated to a few seconds of Usher's _Confessions _Arite picked up. "Sup Kurt, what can I do for you?"

Kurt smiled. "How good are you at hacking into other people's laptops?"

Artie was quiet for a moment. "Well that depends, on who it is and what the situation calls for."

Kurt nodded. "I'd like you to hack into Finn's laptop. I've tried everything that I can think of for a password and I am not getting anywhere."

Artie was still quiet for another moment. "May I ask why you want to get into Finn's laptop?"

Kurt sighed. "This might sound like some desperate way to hang on to him, but you know that Puck thinks that Finn was forced to break up with me?"

It took Artie a moment to respond for he didn't think Kurt was looking for an answer. "Yeah, I remember that."

Kurt then spoke again. "Well Carole is under the same assumption that Finn was coerced into breaking up with me and that he left some sort of clue around here at the house."

"Well I can take a look, but I don't know if I'll be able to get into his laptop." Artie said after a moment.

"Thank you, Artie."

"It's no problem, Kurt," Artie spoke. "Though, I do feel that I should point out that you probably shouldn't get your hopes up though, there might not be anything on there."

Kurt sighed. "I know, I just want to check to make sure."

"Alright, I can come over in a couple days; I'm down at my grandparents' house in Indianapolis." Artie said.

Kurt smiled. "That's fine that will give me a chance to look through his room."

Artie laughed. "Alright have fun on that Indiana Jones. I'm sure the Temple of Finn is going to reveal absolute wonders to you."

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure it will, thanks Artie, talk to you later."

"Later home boy," Artie said.

With that Artie hung up and Kurt set his phone down on Finn's desk. Kurt then decided to go through the desk. He opened up the middle drawer, and didn't find anything too out of the ordinary, like pens, some rubber bands, a note book filled with cheat codes for his various X-Box games and a couple of pictures of Finn goofing off with their friends from glee. Kurt shut the drawer and then turned in the computer chair and opened the top side drawer, only to find a few more X-Box Games and a box of colored pencils. Kurt closed that drawer and opened up that one below and found himself slightly disgusted and impressed at the same time.

In the second drawer seemed to be where Finn was currently hiding his porn collection. Kurt took a quick look and noticed that there were only five magazines, and Kurt was, slightly thankful/relieved that only one of them had women on it and that the other four were surprisingly guy on guy. Kurt also noted lube and condoms. Kurt quickly closed the door, then set himself to looking through Finn's dresser only to come up with nothing.

Over the next two days Kurt practically, went through Finn's room, with a fine tooth comb, and even Carole helped a little. Kurt noticed that Finn had left his Calvin Kline collection and took only his old clothes, and to Kurt's utter horror to find out that Finn's Gaga dress was also gone. But other than that there was nothing that gave Kurt a clue.

Artie had come over and surprised Kurt with his Rewalk, which Kurt had heard about from Mercedes since he and Finn were on a plane to Wyoming when Artie had received the gift. Artie had managed to hack into Finn's laptop for the password was one that Kurt didn't think of, Stegosaurus plus Finn's birthday, and only to be hit with another dead end. Once Artie left a couple of hours later, Kurt sighed and resigned himself to probably never figuring out this mystery.

-Finn-

Finn has spent four days being angry with himself and cursing his own stupidity and naivety over his actions. Finn did his treatments regularly and spent a lot of his spare time in the weight room working on his anger, which with each passing day only seemed to fuel the fire in his heart. That night, after lights out, Finn dug through his travel bag and pulled out his Gaga dress. Finn sat on his cot with it in his hands as he debated about his choices.

Finn then shucked off his camp clothes, to where he was standing there in his boxers, and he then put the dress on for the first time since sophomore year. Finn also put on the high heels that he had for it, and he started to walk around his small one room cabin, practicing balancing on the heels.

At breakfast, Finn grabbed his so called plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, and he sat down with Ricky, and another person that Finn had yet to meet. Ricky smiled as he looked at Finn. "Hey, Finn what can I do for you today?"

Finn took a mouthful of eggs and then set his plate aside. "I need some information about this place."

Ricky raised a curious eyebrow. "Alright, what can I do for you?"

Finn leaned in a little and spoke softly. "Does this place have like a PA or sound system here?"

"Yes, they do, it's all locked into the main office though." Ricky said and then asked. "Why do you want to know that?"

Finn ignored the question. "Do you know of anyone here who is a tech dude, and knows how to tap into systems like that?"

Ricky was quiet for a moment, before he looked at the kid next to him. Finn noticed that the kid had blonde hair, that made Finn think of Sam a little bit, but the kid looked way different than Sam. Ricky looked back at Finn, and then spoke. "That would go to Damien here, he's into the whole sound system stuff. "

Damien looked up from his plate. "What can I do for you on the sound system?"

Finn was slightly excited now. "Can you splice in anywhere on the system and then be able to pump a signal through it."

Damien nodded. "It can be done, but it'll take some time."

"Would you be ready by Monday?" Finn asked.

Damien nodded, "I could have it ready to go by Sunday night."

Finn nodded. "That'll be good, but Monday is when I want to do this, during breakfast."

Ricky looked as if both of his eyebrows were going to disappear into his hair. "Finn what are you planning?"

Finn looked at Ricky and an evil smile formed on his face. "I am officially taking a stand against this bullshit that these guys are doing to us."

Ricky's mouth fell open and he stared at Finn. "Finn most of us have already tried to resist these guys, they just keep coming. They eventually wear you down until you finally just give in to the inevitable. We all fought when first arrived here."

Finn nodded. "But I didn't. I came in willingly, for reasons that were manipulated to make me come here. You said so yourself, Ricky, that I am not even supposed to be here. So I am going to make a stand not only for myself, but for Kurt as well. These guys are the sick ones, they get their kicks by torturing us, and yet they try to justify it by saying that we're the sick ones, and they call it treatments. Like hell!"

Ricky and Damien looked at Finn as if he had gone completely mad. "How do you plan on preventing them from punishing you? They will double everything that you are taking and make it worse for you."

Finn's smile only grew. "Now there's the beauty in all of this. If we all stand up together against them, they can't possibly take us all down, without having to use violence. I am more than confident that they won't use if they want to stay in business."

Ricky spitted and sputtered for a moment. "Finn this is like suicide here on what you're planning."

Finn continued to smile. "We can all ban together on this, I know it. If we all stand up we can overcome these ass holes and get out of here."

Ricky seemed to lose ability to speak. Damien however spoke next. "And how do you plan on banning us all together to stand up against all the councilors and camp buddies?"

Finn's smile really perked up at this point. "With the music of one person who all of us can relate to, Lady Gaga."

"You are going to have us all join together under Lady Gaga?" Damien asked.

Finn nodded. "We're all going to stand up for our rights as people to love who we want. Lady Gaga gives all of us, hope, and hope that one day we can all live together as equals."

Ricky finally managed to speak. "So it's going to be a Lady Gaga Rebellion then. Well Finn I'll make sure that everyone at this camp knows your story, and what you're planning on doing. I am going to be behind you on this all the way."

Finn's smile only seemed to get bigger. For everything finally seemed to go into a positive step for him. Come Monday, all the so called therapists are going to be in for the surprise of a life time. For Finn was going to saddle up and embrace his inner Gaga, and he was going to lock and load with every other camper there to bring about some justice.


	5. Chapter 4 Free as My Hair

**AN: Kurt's part in this Chapter was where I had the initial problem and that part was where I got side tracked on has ended up being a big portion of what I believe will tentatively be Chapter 9. But until that excitement, here is Chapter 4 and I hope that you all enjoy. Please R&R!~Draco. Also I am taking ideas from anyone for the next installment. **

Chapter 4

Free as My Hair

-Finn-

Finn had met Damian early that morning and handed him an iPod that he hadn't realized that he had also packed with his Lady Gaga dress: and that it was one that belonged to Kurt. Finn had been even more thrilled that it had all the Lady Gaga songs on it. After passing it off to Damien in the bathroom, Finn then headed into breakfast with his camp buddy. Finn grabbed a bowl of baby food looking oatmeal and then he sat down next to Ricky.

After two minutes Damian came in and also grabbed a tray of food and sat with Ricky and Finn. Damien leaned forward after a moment and then he spoke. "I put it on a delay, you got about three minutes before the music kicks in."

Finn nodded. "Thanks, Damian. I was up most of the night memorizing the lyrics. How did it go for you Ricky?"

Ricky swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Everyone is going to back you up amazingly. They're all looking and waiting for you to make the first move, and then they will join in. The counselors won't know what hit them."

Finn smiled. "This is going to be one hell of a ride."

After that they fell silent, waiting for the music to start. Finally there was a note that started and Finn started harmonizing for a few beats, and the whole cafeteria fell silent immediately. The counselors and camp buddies started looking around confused as to what was going on. Finn then started to sing.

_Whenever I dress cool,  
>My parents put up a fight<br>And if I'm hotshot,  
>Mom will cut hair at night<em>

_In the morning I'm sure of my identity  
>I scream Mom and Dad<br>Why can't I be who I wanna be?_

_I just wanna be myself,  
>And I want you to love me for who I am<br>I just wanna be myself,  
>And I want you to know, I am my Hair<em>

_I've had enough  
>This is my prayer<br>That I'll die __living__ just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough  
>This is my prayer<br>That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough  
>I'm not a freak<br>I must keep fighting __to stay__ cool on the streets_

_I've had enough, enough, enough  
>And this is my prayer, I swear<br>I'm as free as my hair_

At this point in the song the entire cafeteria broke out and started harmonizing with Finn. Finn stood up from his seat and got up on the table and as he began to sing the second verse.

_Sometimes __I want to__ rock on some __highlights__  
>Just because<br>I want my friends to think that I am dynamite  
>And on party, roxy, high school <em>_dance__  
>I got my bangs too hard<br>That I don't stand a chance  
>A chance<em>

_I just wanna be myself,  
>And I want you to love me for who I am<br>I just wanna be myself,  
>And I want you to know, I am my Hair<em>

Finn was now dancing on his table, and then he jumped down off of it and stared dancing around the other campers, all of which continued to sing and dance with him. Finn managed to glance over at the counselors and the camp buddies and they all had a look of disgust on their faces. All that did was give Finn the courage to continue what he was doing.

_I've had enough  
>This is my prayer<br>That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough  
>This is my prayer<br>That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough  
>I'm not a freak<br>I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets_

_I've had enough, enough, enough  
>And this is my prayer, I swear<br>I'm as free as my hair_

_I just want to be free, I just want to be me  
>And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties<em>

_I don't wanna change,  
>And I don't wanna be ashamed<br>I'm the spirit of my Hair  
>It's all the glory that I bare<br>I am my Hair!_

_I'm my hair, I am my hair  
>It's all the glory that I bare<br>I'm my hair-am my hair  
>I'm my hair-am my hair yeah!<em>

Finn gave into himself and made his actions clear as he sang the chorus again. He danced boldly, and made his way to separate the 'campers' from their captures.

_I've had enough  
>This is my prayer<br>That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough  
>This is my prayer<br>That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough  
>I'm not a freak<br>I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets_

_I've had enough, enough, enough  
>And this is my prayer, I swear<br>I'm as free as my hair_

By the end of the song Finn was standing between all the councilors and the camp buddies and the campers. Both Ricky and Damien were standing next to Finn as the music faded from the speakers, and all the other campers watched with bated breath as Finn stared down Marcus, who was one of the main councilors at camp.

Marcus and Finn stared at each other for another minute before Marcus began to clap; it gave off a very ominous feeling as he did. And the smile that Marcus on his face was anything but friendly. "Nice job there, Finn, but I think you need to come with me for now."

Finn squared his shoulders and spoke firmly. "No."

"No?" Marcus seemed a little surprised by Finn's reaction. "Finn you broke a rule, you will need to be disciplined or face a more severe punishment."

Finn shook his head. "I am not leaving, and neither is anyone else."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you think that Finn?"

Finn gave Marcus a confident smile. "Because you have no right to do what you people are doing to us. It is against our freedom and rights. You treat us as if we're sick, when we're not. So you are not performing any more of your so called treatments on me, or anyone else here."

Marcus returned Finn's smile with another twisted smile. "Look Finn, you don't get to make the choices for these kids. We do, you see their parents were the ones that sent them here so that they can rid themselves of these horrible feelings and desires and become proper civilized people. "

Finn narrowed his eyes. "You mean by torture."

Marcus' face flashed angry for a moment before he spoke. "These are prescribed treatments…"

"Horse shit." Finn said loudly, now making the room seem even quieter. Finn seemed to snarl as he went to speak seeing that Marcus was surprised that he had said anything. "You call hooking underage kids up to be electrocuted while looking at pictures is a prescribed treatment? Like hell! Putting us in a tub full of ice cubes because we happen to like people of the same sex? I don't think so! Giving us so called medication that makes us sick and force us to look at gay porn isn't any different?

"How about we do that to you for liking women? Does that sound like a good idea? I think it does, might make you understand what the rest of us are going through. But you don't care, because you are a narrow minded Neanderthal, homophobic ass that has it in for us. Here is a news flash for you; none of us chose to be gay, bi, or lesbian. We were all born this way. We didn't choose this way of life so that we could be mocked, ridiculed, or turned into social pariahs because we happen to like people of the same sex. We are proud to be different."

With that there was a loud sound that erupted behind Finn as every camper clapped their approval of Finn's speech. Finn noticed that a few of the councilors and the camp buddies got very uncomfortable during his speech and they all seemed to be thinking that Finn was right.

Marcus glanced around the room before he snapped his attention. "You won't be getting away from your punishment Finn."

Finn smiled right back at. "Watch me."

Before Marcus could reply, he was hit right in the face with a bowl of the baby food oatmeal. When Marcus wiped his face clean, every camper was hurtling the remains of their breakfast at the councilors and the camp buddies. The councilors and the camp buddies all then quickly vacated the cafeteria. Once everyone had finished throwing food they all turned to Finn.

Ricky took a step forward. "So what do we do from here?"

Finn was quiet for a small moment. "We wait for them to make the next move. While we wait for them we're moving to the cabins and we're all getting our personal effects. That way they can't go through any of that and use it against us."

A black haired kid stepped forward, and Finn thought that the kid couldn't be more that 15 at the oldest. "Finn if this is a rebellion, shouldn't we fight them?"

Finn looked around at all the anxious faces around him. Finn took a deep breath to calm himself. _Think, what would Kurt do if he had to lead a rebellion._ Finn then looked up and then spoke. "We're not going to fight them with violence. When this gets out, we want them to be the bad guys not us. We will only fight them with violence if they start it so that we can use it in self-defense."

Another kid stepped forward. "What if they try drugging us again?"

Finn sighed, he knew in his heart that this was going to be hard and difficult, but he made his decision that he was going to see this through. For it was the right thing to do. Finn looked at the second kid, and then around to the group. "I can't promise that anyone will get drugged again. But I do promise that I will get all of us out of here. All we have to do is stick together and stay strong. They are going to look for ways to tear us all down and we can't let them do that. If they show up with needles to drug us again, then do everything in your power to get that needle out of their hand. These guys are just like every other bully that we are going to encounter in our lives. But we all have one thing in common that they don't."

"We're all gay?" Ricky seemed to say to offer and make all the campers give a small nervous laugh.

Finn shot Ricky a warning look. "No, we are all a family. Someone in each of our individual families didn't want us, so they sent us here. Here all we have is each other, and that makes us a family. We are a family of misfits that is going to ban together and do what needs to be right, for us to be treated right."

Damien smiled. "Finn, I'm with you in this crazy adventure."

With that there was an appreciative uproar from all the campers and they all then proceeded with Finn's instructions to proceed to the cabins to collect their personal affects.

-Kurt-

Kurt was now driving both Carole and Burt crazy, as he continued to look for some sort of evidence that this was all a bad dream where Finn was concerned. After Artie had managed to hack Finn's laptop and Kurt was met with a dead end there, Kurt then expanded his search to the rest of the house. This only seemed to be a drain on much of Burt and Carole's patience.

Kurt had gone from Finn's room, to the bathroom, from the bathroom to an extensive and thorough search of the living room furniture and the DVD cabinet. After the living room, Kurt turned to the fridge, with a harassed Carole fussing over the milk. Kurt was only looking in the fridge due to Finn's whole Grilled Cheeseus escapade. After the fridge, Kurt then checked the laundry room, and eventually, Kurt was now sitting at the dining room table with a bottle of water contemplating his next search. There were only two rooms in the house that he hadn't looked, their parent's and Kurt's.

_I highly doubt Finn would put anything in our parents room. And I am pretty sure that there isn't anything in my room, because he wasn't in there that last week he was here. Come on Finn, give me something to find!_ Kurt sat there absorbed in his thoughts when a knock on the back door brought him to his senses.

Kurt stood and went to go see who it was and was surprised to see Puck looking absolutely sheepish. Kurt opened up the backdoor with his left eyebrow raised. "Can I help you, Puck?"

Puck looked at Kurt and nodded. "I just really need to talk to you."

"Ok," Kurt said, and he stepped aside to let Puck come into the kitchen. "What's on your mind?"

Puck turned around and he looked flustered. "Look, just please don't do this."

Kurt frowned. "Do what?"

Puck sighed. "Look, I heard from Mike, who talked to Tina, who had spoken to Mercedes, who heard from Rachel that they were going to set you up with Blaine. Please don't do this to Finn. I am positive that he didn't do this to you to be mean. Just please wait and let him get back and at least explain why he did this."

Kurt stood there for a moment shocked by what Puck had said. After Puck was quiet for a moment Kurt spoke. "First, I am not going to do anything with Blaine, no matter how much Rachel thinks she needs to put him and I together. Secondly I am not going to do anything until I get things straightened out with Finn first."

Puck blinked, "oh, well I guess sorry I bothered you then."

Kurt offered Puck a small smile. "It's okay; you're not the only one who thinks that Finn was pushed into doing this to me. Carole seems to think that someone he knew pushed him to do it."

Puck nodded. "Yeah, though you and I know that that list is a long one. Though there would be a few top contenders for that list."

Kurt nodded in agreement, but then an idea came to Kurt. "Hey, Puck, can I ask you something?"

Puck picked his head up. "You just did, but yeah go ahead."

Kurt smiled at Puck's ability to make a joke. "You've known Finn since you two little; would you say that you would have an idea of how he thinks?"

Puck frowned at that. "Well for most things I would say yes. But when it comes to you I really don't know what goes through his head. Though I'm like that with Lauren so I think I might be able to understand him."

Kurt felt he finally might get somewhere. "I've gone through the house with a fine tooth comb, looking for some sort of clue that would let me know that he didn't do this to me just to be mean. I've been through his room four times now, and Artie helped me hack into his laptop and that didn't help either. The only two rooms I haven't looked are mine and dad and Carole's."

Puck was quiet for a moment. "Have you checked his truck?"

Kurt couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that. With that Kurt turned and marched out of the door, with Puck following him and muttering. "I guess I'll take that as a no."

A moment later Kurt opened the driver's door, and Puck the passenger door and they started going through it. There was mostly receipts for various drive-thru places, a couple of plastic bottles, a small tool box, the trucks registration and insurance, until Puck spoke, "hey Kurt, what about this?"

Puck reached over the seat and handed Kurt a pamphlet. Kurt straightened up and looked at the pamphlet; it seemed to be promoting some sort of summer camp. Kurt opened it up and read through it quickly. When he finished reading it he frowned at it. Puck leaning across the seat on his forearms watched Kurt. "Is there something wrong?"

Kurt flipped the pamphlet over again and stared at it. He had a feeling that it was important to this puzzle, but he wasn't sure how yet. "I don't know. I think this the camp that Finn went to, but I'm not sure, I'd have to ask dad."

As if Kurt had magically called him, Burt pulled up in the driveway behind Finn's truck in Carole's car, for he had taken it in for new tires that morning. Burt got out and walked up to Kurt and Puck. "Hey kids what are you two up to?"

Kurt turned to his dad. "Dad did Finn mention the name of the camp he was going to?"

Burt stopped and thought for a minute and then frowned. "No I don't think that he did. I know that he said that Puck suggested it to him."

Puck came around from the passenger side, and shook his head. "I never suggested any camp to him."

Burt looked at Puck and seemed to frown even more. "I'm almost positive he said you, Puck. He could have said Mike, but I'm like 95 percent sure he said Puck."

Kurt nodded. "Alright thanks, dad."

"No problem, kiddo." Burt said and with that he went into the house leaving Kurt and Puck standing there looking at each other in mixture of confusion and worry.


	6. Chapter 5 An Incomplete Fever

**AN: I sorely apologize about how long this has taken to get updated. I had ended up rewriting this chapter 4 times now, and honestly I am still not 100 percent happy with it, but I do feel that it was better than the first three drafts, and it became an extra 6 pages in Word. And on another note, I had ended up crossing out a few ideas, for they weren't going to work out like I thought so there will be only four more chapters. Hope you all enjoy, and again no promises that I caught all of the mistakes. Please Review!~Draco**

Chapter 5

An Incomplete Fever

-Puck-

After the bomb had been dropped, Kurt and Puck stood there and stared at each other for a full minute before Kurt moved back into the house. Puck followed and was now sitting on Kurt's bed watching Kurt pace back and forth across his room. Every time Kurt turned it seemed that Kurt was making a rut in the carpet.

As Kurt made what seemed like the 100th turn to move back across Puck finally spoke. "Look you have a number for the camp just call them, and see if you can talk to Finn."

Kurt stopped and looked at Puck. "Something just doesn't seem right, and this little pamphlet, at least to me makes me feel like it has a hidden meaning behind it."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Look, dude, the way I see it you have four options. One, you can call the camp and ask to talk to Finn. Two, drive your glittery ass out there and talk to Finn in person. Three, you can stay here and not call and continue to second guess yourself. Four, just don't do a damn thing."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Puck. "Now I remember why I don't like you much. You're such an ass Noah."

Puck shrugged. "Yeah, well Daisy tells me that I am male version of Santana."

Kurt gave Puck a look that seemed to border on either annoyance or respect. Maybe it was both, but Puck didn't care. "Yes, well unless you're hiding some hidden desire to be with men, I highly doubt that. But for the most part I will agree with that assessment."

Puck smiled. "You're damn straight on that, Muffin Boy."

Kurt gave Puck a withering look. "Ok, can it skunk boy. I'll call."

Puck smiled as Kurt went over and sat down at his vanity and pulled out his phone. Kurt then looked at the pamphlet for a second and then dialed the number. Kurt then put the phone to his ear and waited. After a small pause Kurt spoke. "Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to one of your campers, his name is Finn Hudson."

There was a small pause for a second, before Kurt spoke again. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

Then there was another small pause and Puck heard Kurt sigh. "What's going on?"

Kurt glanced at Puck. "They put me on hold for a moment."

Puck frowned but assumed that they would need to track Finn down. However before Puck could say another word, Kurt adjusted his phone when he spoke. "Yes, I'm still here."

Then there was another small pause. "Ok, well, can you have him give me a call when he has a chance please?" Kurt asked before he finished the call. "Thank you."

Puck stood up off of the bed. "What did they say?"

Kurt let out a loud and slightly annoyed sigh. "They said that Finn was with a group of kids that wanted to go to the Cincinnati Zoo, and that they would be gone for most of the day."

Puck nodded. "Well sounds like he's having fun. Well I gotta bounce. Mike and Sam are having a Guitar Hero marathon and I promised to play the bass guitar."

Kurt nodded as Puck moved to the door. When Puck reached the door Kurt spoke. "Hey Puck, I want to thank you for everything."

Puck looked over his shoulder. "Umm, sure, but what are you thanking me for?"

Kurt was looking at the floor when he spoke next. "For accepting me and supporting my relationship with Finn even after all the bullying that you had done to me. It's nice to see that you are a really nice guy underneath that entire bad attitude of yours."

Puck felt his cheeks heat up. "Uh, thanks Kurt."

With that Puck left Kurt's room.

-Kurt-

Shortly after Puck had left, Kurt gathered himself up and then walked over to Finn's room. Kurt sat down at Finn's laptop and opened it up and then signed into it. Kurt then stared at the screen as he saw the background picture of the two of them fighting over the enormous chocolate Easter Bunny that Carole had gotten for the family that year, and Finn had decided that Chocola Busta, Finn's name for the giant slab of chocolate, needed to be entirely his. Kurt sighed and then started to go through some of more of the files on the computer.

Kurt then noticed that there was a music file that Finn entitled: My Life Now. Kurt selected the file and hit play. A moment later the file uploaded into a media player and then the song began to play. There began what sounded like a haunted piano melody, with some harmonizing.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_  
><em>Distant faces with no place left to go<em>  
><em>Without you within me I can't find no rest<em>  
><em>Where I'm going is anybody's guess<em>

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_  
><em>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<em>  
><em>I pray for this heart to be unbroken<em>  
><em>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<em>

Kurt's heart just seemed to break as he listened to the lyrics. Kurt felt as if he had just stumbled upon another clue to this mystery that Finn seemed to have left behind. But If this song was an indication of what Finn was feeling, Kurt knew that Finn still loved him.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_  
><em>But I am swimming in an ocean all alone<em>  
><em>Baby, my baby<em>  
><em>It's written on your face<em>  
><em>You still wonder if we made a big mistake<em>

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_  
><em>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<em>  
><em>I pray for this heart to be unbroken<em>  
><em>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<em>

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_  
><em>I don't wanna make you face this world alone<em>  
><em>I wanna let you go (alone)<em>

Kurt had now started to silently cry, for the emotional level of the song just seemed to be too much for him to handle.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<br>_

As the song started to close Kurt glanced at another picture of him and Finn where they were goofing off in one of those picture booths at the mall and Kurt vowed to every fashion designer and to his idol of Lady Gaga, that he wasn't going to let Finn go without a fight. And right then he agreed with the closing lyric of the song about his feelings.

_Incomplete_

-Colin-

After finally managing to get into a shower to wash off the oatmeal out of his hair from when the campers threw it that morning, Colin had come and sat down in a quiet office at a desk. Colin lost track of time and jumped when the office door banged open and in stormed a pissed off Bill Peppers. Bill then slammed the door shut and then strode straight for the desk and placed his hands on it and brought all his anger to bear on Colin.

"It is your job as a camp buddy to make sure that these kids don't have anything that they are not supposed to have, like iPods and other devices!" Bill said angrily. "Finn Hudson was your responsibility!"

Colin looked up from where he was sitting. "You were the one that brought him! You were the one that checked him in, AND you were the one to have supposedly checked his bags to make sure that he didn't have anything that he wasn't supposed to. So DON'T you even DARE try to blame this on me Bill."

Bill shoved himself off of the desk and crossed his arms and started to pace the floor. "It's also your job to continue to check to make sure that he doesn't have anything."

Colin glared at Bill as he paced across the room. "I've done my job, where Finn is concerned, and I haven't come across anything that warranted him to be searched."

Bill stopped in his pacing. "Well you obviously missed something. What do you think Derek is going to do when he finds out that one of his camps has been over thrown by a bunch of pathetic kids?"

Colin looked away from Bill. "In all honesty I wouldn't give a flying fuck. Finn's right though, what this place is, is a torture facility. This isn't right to treat these kids like they're livestock."

"Oh nice, agree with Finn, who's the most fucked up of all of them." Bill said as he raised his hands and then started to pace again.

Colin snapped his head to look back at Bill. "Finn made some very good points in what he said this morning. It just makes me wish that I could be that confident with myself, and then I wouldn't be this upset with my relationship with Tyler."

Bill stopped in his tracks. "Wait…what?"

Colin glanced at Bill. "You heard me."

Bill opened and closed his mouth four times before he blurted out in a surprised voice. "You're gay?"

Colin nodded. Bill seemed to lose his anger quickly. "How-how, did you manage to get this job then? Does Derek know?"

"Derek doesn't know, he didn't ask and as far as I am concerned it's none of his dam business." Colin said. "When I applied I was applying for what this job was supposed to be. Be there as a mentor for someone who struggling with themselves and to be there for them to help them on their path of self-discovery. I didn't sign up to be a monster. I am absolutely disgusted with all of this. I even tried to leave, but Derek's lawyers told me that this is a permanent position and that I have no choice in the matter, and if I did leave I would be sued to the full extent of the law."

Bill just stared at Colin. "Look, I'm sorry…"

Colin stood up. "Oh don't even act like you even care, Bill. Weren't you just the one complaining about how horrible Finn was? I may be Finn's Camp Buddy, but I sure as fuck am not going to stand by idly anymore and watch him suffer. For I am going to do what I was supposed to be hired to do, and if you have a fucking problem with that, then you, Derek, and every other fucker can suck my balls."

Colin and Bill stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until the phone on the desk rang, causing both men to jump. The phone rang again, and then on the third ring, Colin picked up the phone. "Thank you for calling Camp Eternity, my name is Colin. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to one of your campers, his name is Finn Hudson."

Colin blinked at the phone and managed to contain his surprise. "What's your name?" Colin wasn't sure if he was talking to guy or a gal, so he had decided to go with a neutral question.

"My name is Kurt Hummel." The voice said.

Colin glanced at Bill, as he tried to think of something. "Let me put you on hold for a moment, and let me see if I can track him down." With that Colin then put Kurt on hold and set the phone back on its cradle.

"Fuck me." Colin said softly.

Bill took a step closer to the desk. "Who's on the phone?"

Colin lifted his head up, and looked at Bill. "Someone is calling and looking to speak to Finn."

Bill paled slightly. "Did they sound angry or pissed?"

Colin shook his head. "No, and I can't tell the mood by the voice, for there seems to be several emotions present."

"You don't plan on allowing Finn to talk to them do you?" Bill asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Colin replied back looking at Bill.

Bill looked like Colin decked him. "Look, if you allow Finn to talk to him then there is going to be even bigger problems."

Colin narrowed his eyes. "Give me on good reason why I shouldn't tell Finn."

Bill was quiet for a moment and then he sighed. "Don't let Finn talk to him. The reason is this, if you have Finn talk to him and Derek finds out Derek is going to go after Finn first and then there will be nothing that Kurt, you, or I can do for him. Derek will make an example out of Finn even worse than he will if we keep this rebellion contained. Because if this rebellion gets leaked out to the news media, we're all going to suffer Derek's wrath worse than again if it's contained."

Colin sighed and sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in. "Then what do you suggest I tell him than, or should I just permanently leave him on hold?"

Bill thought for a minute. "As much as I like that idea, I'd have to say no." Bill then paced a few times before he stopped and looked at Colin. "In the pamphlets that we hand out, we 'promote' that we take the kids on several trips, let's just say that Finn is on one of those trips."

Colin nodded slowly. "Ok, and supposedly where are sending Finn?"

Bill frowned for a second as he thought. "Finn went to…the …Cincinnati Zoo."

Colin raised an eyebrow. Bill rolled his eyes. "What it was the best I could do."

Colin reached back over for the phone. "Well I hope that this settles that." Colin picked the phone back up and then pushed the hold button. "Hi, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here." Kurt replied.

Colin took a breath and glanced at Bill before he spoke. "I'm sorry, but Finn is not available at the moment. He went with the group of campers to the Cincinnati Zoo, and he won't be back until late tonight. I can give him a message if you like."

"Ok, well, can you have him give me a call when he has a chance please?" Kurt asked.

Colin smiled into the phone, as he spoke. "I can do that for you."

"Thank you." Kurt said, and with that the call ended.

Colin set the phone back down, and leaned back and sighed. "I hope you're happy."

Bill shook his head. "No, I'm a long ways from being happy."

Colin rolled his eyes and then closed them. "Whatever, Bill."

Bill was quiet for a few minutes, before he let out an irritated sigh and audible sigh. Colin opened one eye and gazed at Bill, who seemed to have resumed his pacing. "Problem there, Bill?"

Bill stopped and then looked at Colin and then floor and then back to Colin. "I guess I'm just starting realize how horrible my actions have been. And that I shouldn't have allowed myself to get swept up into this."

Colin now opened his other eye and leaned forward. "I'm not following where you're going with this."

Bill sighed again. "You're both right. You and Finn are both right."

Colin blinked. "On?"

"On what you both said about this place, and that we should actually help these kids and not be torturing them like we are." Bill sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "I've been able to sort of justify everything that I've done here, until today. Now I realize that I can't justify it anymore. When I met Finn back at the beginning of the month he seemed to be a really good kid, but his aunt had approached me, made me a deal to try and get him and his boyfriend here, but Finn said that he'd break up with him so that he didn't have to be here as well."

Colin mulled that over for a moment. "So Finn sacrificed himself to protect the one that he loved. He's practically a martyr. No wonder he's got all the campers behind him, especially the ones that have been here a long time."

Bill nodded. "He's also untied them another way as well. He's managed to get all of them to follow him by embracing the music of Lady Gaga. All of this is just going to piss off Derek in nothing flat when he finds out."

Colin nodded. "So, what are you telling me exactly?"

Bill nodded and then looked Colin in the eye. "I am telling you that I am going to help you in your mission to help Finn. Together we can manage to frustrate the others and make things easier for Finn and the others so that they know what to expect from Marcus and the others. It's the least we can do to help them in this rebellion."

Colin stood up and smiled. "Bill, I'm glad that you're starting to try and amend your ways. I would be honored to have you as my partner in crime."

Bill smiled at Colin. Colin came around the desk and once he was even with Bill he spoke. "What do you say, to going and having a little talk with Mr. Gaga?"

Bill smiled. "Let's do it."

With that both Colin and Finn left the office to go and scout around camp to look for Finn.

-Finn-

Finn had managed to get all of the campers together with all of their meager belongings, and barricade all of them into the large weight room. Luckily there was a fully equipped bathroom in there so that they didn't have to worry about using the bathroom or showers. Finn hoped at least that they wouldn't shut off the water at any rate.

They had even managed to get into the kitchen and gather enough food supplies for the week for everyone if they rationed everything appropriately. Finn was standing looking out of a window when Damien and Ricky walked up. Ricky asked. "So what's the plan now Finn?"

Finn looked over at the two of them, now it's a waiting game. But I do have a question, I noticed that there is a perimeter fence around the camp, is there anything special about it?"

Ricky shook his head and Damien answered. "It's not electrified if that's what you're asking. There is the barbed wire on the top of it, and as for underneath I'm not sure. I do know that the fence is well secured to the ground."

Finn nodded. "Has anyone escaped by the fence?"

Damien frowned. "They don't get very far. By the time that they climb up to the barbed wire and work through that, the watch guards are there to catch them on the other side."

Finn stood there contemplating for a moment, when a younger camper about 13 yelled. "Head's up! Finn your Camp Buddy is coming!"

Ricky and Damien looked scared, and Finn put on what he hoped was a poker face. The three of them walked over to where the young kid was and Finn had the kid open the door and all of the campers followed Finn out of the building to meet Finn's Camp Buddy and to Finn's anger, Bill Peppers.

Once they were a few steps away from Finn, Colin and Bill stopped and Colin raised his hands in a 'I don't want to fight' gesture. Finn crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Colin looked at Bill then to Finn. "I am here to help you like I was supposed to help you. Not the way that this camp actually works."

Finn shook his head. "Why should I trust you?"

Colin took a deep breath before he spoke. "When I applied to work here they didn't tell me what this camp really was. After I was hired I found out that it was not what they had led me to believe. I can't leave without something happening to me that will likewise affect my boyfriend Tyler. Finn I understand what you are going through sacrificing yourself for someone you love."

Finn's arms dropped to his sides. Ricky leaned in and whispered in Finn's ear. "You can't trust him, he's probably here to try and get us all to cooperate again, so they can pump us all full of drugs again."

Finn nodded. "How do I know that you're not here to trick me or the rest of us?"

Colin dropped his hands. "You don't, but I promise that this is no trick. What you said this morning made me finally gather up this much courage to say that you are right. And I will be damned if I do another disgusting thing to any of you again."

Bill stepped forward. "Look Finn, we've realized that we have made mistakes here, and we are now trying to amend them."

Finn shook his head. "I believe Colin, but not you. You conspired with my aunt to send me here and that is not cool. You have no idea how much I've agonized over hurting Kurt again like that. So I don't trust you Bill, you were the one that brought me to this place and I don't trust you."

Bill's shoulders slumped and he hung his head. "I know, Finn. I didn't want to do it because Charlie had said that you were still a great kid, and that he looked up to you. I only did it, because your aunt had paid the camp a lot of money to get you admitted here at all costs."

Finn's narrowed. "So why did you have to be the one to go after me?"

Bill shook his head. "That is my own fault in trying to convince myself that all this torture is right, when it's not. It took you and Colin here to make me see that I was wrong with all of my assumptions and beliefs about people with alternative lifestyles."

Finn was quiet for a moment and then turned to Damien and Ricky. "What do you guys think?"

Ricky glanced at Colin and Bill. "I still say don't trust them, this could just be a ploy."

Damien looked at the ground as he considered his response before he looked up at Finn. "I agree with Ricky, but at the same time, if they are willing to help us then I think we should take it."

Finn nodded, and then looked at Ricky. "I'm thinking along the same lines as Damien. If they are trying to help then it is going have to be from someone higher up."

Ricky nodded. "I understand your reasoning, but we can't trust them fully otherwise we are going to get screwed."

Finn smiled. "All right, let's see what else they have to say."

Finn turned around. "What do you guys want?"

Colin gave a friendly smile. "I want to try and get all of you guys out of here if I can."

Bill stepped forward. "I agree, though I think that we should concern ourselves about Marcus first."

Colin's smile disappeared as he looked at Bill. "What does Marcus, got to do with this?"

Bill looked at everyone before he began. "I was in a meeting with Marcus shortly after the incident in the cafeteria. He found out that all of had barricaded yourselves into the weight room. So he's going to wait until the middle of the night to fill the weight room, with some sort of gas. He didn't say what kind, but he said that force all of you out of the room, and have fever inducing reactions, so that the rest of the councilors and camp buddies can then take everyone back to their bunks and strap them down, and then punish everyone then for your actions Finn."

Damien swore, and Ricky looked worried and Finn furrowed his brow. "Is anyone watching what's going on?"

Bill shook his head. "No the only cameras in camp are the ones in the treatment rooms, and the cafeteria, and the halls in the main building. There are the watch towers by the main gates, but they can't see this area at all, and everyone is still licking their hurt pride from this morning."

Finn thought some more and then he held his head up. "Can the watch towers see into the woods?"

Bill shook his head. "No, and the woods would be a good place to hide if you want to avoid Marcus for the night though."

Finn smiled at that as a plan formed in his head. "You said he was planning on gassing us, and that it had a fever like symptoms?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, but I don't follow."

Finn turned to Colin. "Would you be able to get us some different clothes?"

An evil smile appeared on Colin's face. "I'd love to; I can charge it to the camp."

Finn's smile grew. "Alright, Damien, go with Colin and get sizes from everyone."

Damien nodded and left with Colin. Bill continued to look puzzled. "What are you doing?"

Finn smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out later. Now go before someone catches you."

Bill nodded and then left Finn turned to Ricky and Ricky had a raised eyebrow. "So what's your big idea?"

Finn gave Ricky a lopsided grin. "I think I just found the opening for our next musical number."

Ricky nodded. "And what are we going to do in the mean time?"

"Let's get everyone ready to move." Finn said and he went back into the weight room to inform the other campers of the new plan after Colin left.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Finn had Ricky move with two campers into the woods at every two hours to avoid detection. Just shortly after sunset, Colin had shown back up with about 20 bags of clothing, and in turn Finn took, and then asked to do a favor for him, and gave Colin his home address, and then gave Colin a few pieces of information and then Colin was off again.

At about midnight Finn and the remaining campers slid out quietly from the weight room, and over to where the others were gathered in the woods. They were all deep in the woods and were safe in the knowledge that lights wouldn't be seen from anywhere in camp.

Once all the campers were together Finn started going through all of the bags of new clothes and started handing out black Tripp pants with various colored stitching on them, and black t shirts to all of the other campers. Once everyone was changed and into a properly fitting pair of pants. Finn had them all move quietly as possible, thought the chains on the pants made that a slight problem. But eventually they had made their way back to watch the weight room.

At 3:00 am Finn saw Marcus and several other campers move to the building and Marcus opened the front door quietly and through in the gas. After a few moments Marcus began to swear and then kicked in the door, and went in quickly and then came out even angrier than ever. "Who fucking told them that we were coming?"

With no answer Marcus started to really swear and pace, and at about the third in front of the weight room, flood lights came on and bathing the area in bright lights as well as music being pumped through the pa system, and Finn smiled and then he stepped out from behind another building and trees and he started to sing.

_There he goes, my baby walks so slow  
>Sexual tic-tac-toe, yeah, I know we both know<br>It isn't time, no, but could you be m-mine?_

_We'll never get too far, just you, me, and the bar  
>Silly ménage à trois sometimes<br>Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?<em>

At this the rest of the campers came out from behind the trees singing the chorus. Finn held his hound out in front of him and wiggled his fingers in a 'I want you' type wiggle at Marcus and the others that were there with him.

_Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home_  
><em>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey<em>  
><em>With this fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>I want it all, I wanna get you alone<em>  
><em>Give you a fever, fever yeah<em>

_There it goes, you stole my so-and-so_  
><em>'Cause sweetheart no-no-nobody a-no-no-knows<em>  
><em>Me or can find me<em>  
><em>Time to be m-mine, mine<em>

At this point Finn then walked over and started walking around Marcus, and slightly grinding up against him, as Marcus became as stiff as a board, and was glaring at Finn.

_Let's get inside your car, just you, me and the stars  
>Kind of ménage à trois sometimes<br>Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?<em>

Marcus then shoved Finn away from, but Finn miraculously kept his balance and again did his finger wiggle at Marcus. 

_Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home_  
><em>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey<em>  
><em>With this fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>I want it all, I wanna get you alone<em>  
><em>Give you a fever, fever, yeah<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby_  
><em>Yeah, baby, you're mine<em>  
><em>Baby, you're mine, mine, mine<em>

As Finn continued to sing to Marcus the other campers came around and enclosed the rest of the small group of councilors and camp buddies, and kept them from escaping.

_Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home  
>I'm sick of laying down alone<br>With this fever, fever, yeah  
>I want it all, I wanna get you alone<br>I got this fever that I can sweat out_

_Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home_  
><em>I'm sick of laying down alone<em>  
><em>With this fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>I want it all, I wanna get you alone, yeah<em>  
><em>Give you a fever, fever, yeah<em>

_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever_  
><em>Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever<em>  
><em>Give you a fever, fever, yeah<em>  
><em>Give you a fever, fever, yeah<em>

Once the song was over, Marcus glared at Finn. "How did you know that I was coming?"

Finn smiled at him. "Don't under estimate your opponent?"

Marcus folded his arms across his chest. "Well, so be it, Finn have the rest of the night to sleep, because I am out of ideas, but mark my words, tomorrow you will be going up against Derek Hology. He is the owner of this facility and he will make sure that this little rebellion of yours is crushed."

Finn just smiled. "Well, we'll see about that won't we."

Marcus turned to leave and shoved himself through the crowd of kids, the councilors and camp buddies going after him. Ricky appeared by Finn's side. "Is it wise to let them walk away?"

Finn nodded. "I said we were going to do this non-violently and that's how we're going to continue to do this. Besides this is all going to be over by tomorrow night anyway."

Ricky gave Finn a puzzled look. "How do plan on doing that oh great Kemosabe?"

Finn smiled at Ricky. "No matter what game you're playing you need a play, or some sort of a back-up. I sent Colin to go find Kurt, and point Kurt in the direction of finding my letter that I left him. Then Kurt is going to show up with my step-dad and they are going to bring with the news and get us all out of here."

Ricky smiled a sad smile. "So even after all of this you still want Kurt?"

Finn nodded. "If he can forgive me, but I won't know until tomorrow."

Ricky nodded. "Well you are going to need a whole lot of luck tomorrow, because Derek is going to be one tough cookie to beat at this game."

Finn nodded. "The final boss of a game is usually the most difficult. But I got enough to make my point tomorrow."

Ricky gave Finn another confused look. "And that would be?"

Finn pulled out of a shopping bag a large Gay Pride flag that was still in its wrapping. "We're going to hoist the colors."

With that Ricky laughed and then Finn had everyone move to a safer location, and had the campers get some sleep for they were going to need it for the next day.


	7. Chapter 6 Judas, Larger Colours This Way

**AN: I apologize that this is way late. A) Had a minor bout of writer's block, and so it was like pulling teeth to get any sort of writing done, B) I had to also do some minor rewrites to this chapter to make it flow and feel less choppy, but in a few spots I don't think that I succeeded very well and C) I had the unfortunate pleasure of breaking my upper arm on the 2****nd**** of December and I am just getting my ability to type with both hands again, so writing now goes a lot faster. **

**Also what I thought was going to be an additional four chapters all ended up going into this one chapter, which ended up being fairly long, at 13,116 words. The reason for the extra length is because as I was writing I felt that this all needed to be together rather than be broken up. Again I hope I got all the mistakes, but no promises. **

**Just a heads up, there is a decent amount of swearing in this chapter, and there is a bash comment on Lady Gaga, I love LG, so it does not reflect my personal feelings. Hope you all enjoy, I hope to hear from all or some of you who read this, and let me know what you thought of this chapter. ~ Draco.**

**SPOILERS ALERTS-There are going to be references to these episodes: 1.20 Theatricality (paraphrased quote), if you squint information that came from the episodes: 2.19 Rumors, 2.20 Prom Queen, 2.22 New York, 3.1 The Purple Piano Project and 3.8 Hold on to Sixteen.**

Chapter 6

Judas, Larger Colours this Way

-Kurt-

Kurt had just gotten home from a movie with Mercedes, and was halfway up the sidewalk to the house when a car pulled up to curb. Kurt turned and saw a man get out who was probably in his early twenties and he seemed to be nervous as well.

The man came up to about two feet from Kurt before he cleared his throat. "Are you, Kurt Hummel, by any chance?"

"Who wants to know?" Kurt replied back.

The man seemed to get a little more agitated. "I'm here on the behalf of Finn Hudson, and I need to talk to Kurt Hummel."

Kurt blinked. "Ok, I'm Kurt. So what did Finn want?"

The man seemed to ease his tension a little. "Finn sent me to point you in the right direction in finding his letter that he left you."

Kurt held a hand up to stop the man. "I've looked all over this house and found no letter. So first tell me how do I know that you speak for Finn?"

The man blinked for a moment before he spoke. "Finn said that if you didn't believe me to tell you that last Christmas when you were all out at your Grandparents that there was a huge family argument with an aunt and that the whole family sided with the two of you and she was banished by your grandfather."

Kurt frowned at that. "Almost everyone that we know knows that, so try again."

The man returned the frown, as he thought of something. "Finn also said that, you were his whole world, and that the only way that he'd ever let you go would be if either he or you died."

Kurt felt like he just had a brick land on his head. Only Burt, Carole, Drew, and Mercedes knew that Finn had said that. Kurt swallowed hard before he spoke. "Ok, where did Finn put this letter?"

The man fidgeted a bit more. "He said that he put it in an envelope, in a book in your room. He had hoped that you would have found it sooner, but he felt that maybe his hiding spot wasn't obvious enough."

Kurt felt like kicking himself for he didn't even think that Finn might have hide something in his room. Then as Kurt thought about it, it did make a little sense as to why he never really found a clue anywhere in the house. Kurt swore loudly at his own ignorance for not checking his own room.

Kurt looked up at the man before him. "So why are you here?"

The man's apprehension increased again as he spoke. "Things are becoming very dangerous for Finn, and you need to get that letter and make your decision and fast."

Kurt didn't understand what the man said and chased him back to the curb as he turned to leave. "What is that supposed to mean?"

As the man opened his car door he glanced around before he spoke. "Just find that letter Kurt, and all of your answers will be answered."

Before Kurt could say another word, then man got into his vehicle and drove off. Kurt stood on the curb opening and closing his mouth like a fish, before he said aloud. "Well, I better go find that letter."

With that Kurt turned and practically ran into the house. Kurt barely registered Carole talking to him as he ran up the stairs to his room. Once in there Kurt did a quick visual inspection of the room, and he noticed that he had six books that had been left out since Finn had left that he had never put away. Kurt grabbed the first one off of his desk, and shook it. When nothing came out he moved on to the next one. Soon the first five were exhausted Kurt went over to his night stand and flipped open the front cover of that book, and he found an envelope tucked into it with his name on it in Finn's handwriting.

With a shaking hands Kurt picked up the envelope and he opened it up, and he pulled out a piece of paper that contained Finn's handwriting. Kurt then read the letter:

_**June 4**_

_**Kurt,**_

_**If you found this letter it is my hope that you are no longer mad at me and will be able to forgive me. I know that I broke your heart again, and for that I am truly sorry, and that I never wanted to do it. But the reason I did it was because of Aunt Christina. I had ran into her at the library when I dropped Drew off on the last day of school, and she was there with a man from one of those conver-things, where they attempt to make you straight.**_

_**She also threatened to go after you, and I told her that I would go in your place if she would leave you alone. She said that she would, but on top of that, I had to break up with you, so that she won't go after you. She also told me that I could never get back together with you, and if I did, then she would go after you. I know that you always tell me that you don't need to be protected, but I just couldn't stand the thought of you going to one of those places.**_

_**I am so sorry that I lied to dad about that camp form, for it wasn't for the camp that I made dad think it was for. I know that dad is going to be pissed when he finds out and so is mom, but again I did this to protect you, and I have never felt more ashamed of myself than I am right now. I know that this is a cowardly thing to do, and what I have to do this morning makes me feel even worse.**_

_**I understand if you can't forgive me for breaking your heart again, but I do hope that we can work things out. I love you Kurt and I always will. But no matter what horrors these people put me through, I will never forget how much I love you, and how I feel about you. I hope that when you find this letter that you can be my knight in shining armor for once and you rescue me.**_

_**Again, Kurt I am so sorry about what I did, and doing. I just wish that I had a choice in all of this and have everything to work out in the end, but I know that fairy tales don't always happen. Please don't be angry with me, for I felt that I was doing the right thing to protect you, and I just hope that mom and dad will understand too.**_

_**All of my love to you, Kurt,**_

_**Finn**_

By the time Kurt finished reading the paper was shaking, and everything on the page was blurring together due to the tears in Kurt's eyes. That whole week before Finn left finally made sense. Why Finn so distant with him, and why Finn had been sick. Carole had been right as well that Finn was forced into breaking up with him by someone he knew. But what made all this hit home, was that Finn had gone to a conversion camp, to protect him, and to his utter horror his dad had sent Finn.

"Fuck!" Kurt swore in anger, he wished that Finn wasn't so naïve at times, for this whole thing could have been avoided. Kurt also cursed that Christina would suffer for all of this. Before Kurt knew what he was doing he was stomping down the stairs. Kurt let out a yell that was deep and didn't sound like Kurt at all. "DAD, WHERE ARE YOU!"

When Kurt got to the bottom of the stairs Burt had appeared in the doorway looking concerned. "Kurt what's going on?"

"Do realize where you sent Finn?" Kurt said in a calm, but angry voice.

Burt's brow furrowed and Carole appeared next to him. "He went to a summer camp."

Kurt shook his head. "How closely did you read that form that he had you sign?"

Again Burt's brow furrowed some more. "I didn't really. I just signed my name, because that was what he needed."

Carole spoke before Kurt did. "Kurt, honey, what's going on?"

That was all it took before Kurt yelled at Burt. "YOU SENT FINN TO A CONVERSION THERAPY CAMP TO MAKE HIM STRAIGHT!"

Burt shook his head. "No, I didn't Kurt. I would never do that to him. I love Finn just as much as I love you; there is no way in hell I would send either one of you to those damned places."

Kurt raised his hand up with Finn's letter, and he regained his composure to not yell. "That's not what Finn said in this letter. I found it in my room just now."

Burt took the letter and Carole looked over his shoulder to read it. Carole sucked in some air and the color drained out of Burt's face, before it was replaced with anger. "Kurt do you still have that pamphlet?"

At Kurt's nod, Burt continued. "Go and get it. I am calling this camp and we're bringing Finn home."

Kurt went back up the stairs, and as he did he pulled out his cell phone, and he sent out a mass text message.

Artie Abrams

Brittany S. Pierce

Drew Coy

Josh Ashwoods

Lauren Zizes

Mercedes Jones

Mike Chang

Noah Puckerman

Quinn Fabray

Rachel Berry

Sam Evans

Santana Lopez

Tina Cohen-Chang

_**Finn is at a conversion therapy camp against his will where they're trying to make him straight. Finn hid that fact from dad to get the parental permission. Finn was forced into making the decision to go. Dad is calling the camp to get Finn out.**_

_**Marry the Night**_

Kurt would worry about explaining all the finer details later, he just hoped that his dad could get Finn out of that hell tonight. As Kurt went back down the stairs he read all of the shocked responses from his friends. There was a message that came through from Sam, and Kurt agreed with it whole heartedly.

_**I hope that Finn is alright.**_

_**Blonde Bieber**_

"I do too, Sam. I do hope that he is alright." Kurt said, as he heard Burt making the call in the kitchen to bring Finn home.

-Colin-

Colin pulled into his parking spot in the parking lot nursing a coffee. The day trip had been a little more than he bargained for. Colin turned off the car and then got out of the car and he noticed Bill hurrying out of the offices and down to him. Colin stifled a yawn as Bill came up to him looking extremely agitated and worried.

"It's about fucking time that you get back." Bill said.

Colin just glared at him. "Oh shove it, I've been on the road all night, so don't fucking start."

"Yeah well we got bigger problems, Derek is here." Bill said hurriedly as they walked up to the offices. "He arrived here last night shortly after Marcus tried to gas the kids, and wanted to have a meeting, but I told him that you were called out on a family emergency."

Colin nodded. "Thanks, I'll just say that my sister had to have surgery to have her appendix removed."

Bill fidgeted with his tie. "Plus to top everything off he's pissed. Derek had asked for a progress report and Allen told him that we haven't made any yesterday because we couldn't treat the kids. That made Derek livid, and attempted to have a meeting and I told him that you would be back this morning. And to make matters worse, Finn's dad called last night and started raising hell. I don't know what was all exactly said, but all that seemed to do was add fuel to the fire where Derek is concerned."

Colin nodded again. "Thanks, I will try and get a message to Finn later."

Bill shook his head as they reached the front door. "I honestly don't think that you will get a chance."

Before Colin could reply, Bill opened the front door and they both walked in. As the door closed behind them Bill spoke again. "Oh, and Derek has already scheduled a meeting for this morning and everyone is in his office now. We've been waiting for you to get back from the hospital before we started."

Colin nodded and just sipped his coffee. Colin followed Bill to the biggest office in the facility, and then followed Bill into the cramped office, and noticed the intense apprehension on every face in the office as they stared at the back of a chair. Once the door closed the chair swiveled around to reveal a portly man with a lite cigar in his mouth, making small puffs on it. The man had green eyes and dark brown hair, and was in a navy blue business suit. "Welcome gentleman, Colin may I ask where you have been?"

Colin looked Derek in the eye as he spoke. "I had to make a trip Lima, to the hospital. My brother-in-law called me last night at about six, and said that they were taking my sister to the ER. When I got there at one this morning, Casey, my brother-in-law, told me that my sister was in surgery to have her appendix removed. So I stayed to make sure that she came out of surgery alright before I hurried back. Is that a problem, sir?"

Derek just stared at Colin for a moment as he puffed on his cigar before he replied. "No, it is not, and I hope that your sister makes a full recovery."

Derek then turned in his chair to where he was looking out the windows of his office and sat in silence for five minutes, and just continued his cigar. Finally after another minute Derek spoke. "So would someone like to tell me why, none of our patients are taking their medications and prescribed treatments?"

The office remained quiet. Derek then turned in his chair back to look at everyone. "No one has answer for me? Well then let's try another question. Why are the patients that we are supposed to be looking after not in their cabins?"

More silence filled the office; Derek then leaned forward in his chair, and placed his folded hands on his desk. "Does anyone have an answer for me? Well then tell me why the fuck I hired a bunch of lazy fucks for this job?"

"Sir," Marcus spoke as Derek turned his complete attention on him.

Colin looked at Marcus and was pleased to see that the man was scared. Derek then spoke. "Please, Marcus, continue with what you were going to say."

Marcus swallowed hard before he spoke. "We were operating fine, until Bill brought that new patient in, Finn Hudson. Finn somehow managed to rally all of the other patients to his cause, even the ones that have been here the longest. He also somehow managed to hack into the PA system, and we still have not found out how he managed that. Also he has started a food fight in the mess hall, and has managed to get a hold of clothing from outside of this facility. He had all the patients clear out their cabins so that we can't search their belongings."

Derek let out a large and long stream of cigar smoke and turned his attention to where Colin and Bill were standing. "So Bill, care to explain things?"

Bill cleared his throat. "I was hired to get Finn into this facility away from his boyfriend, who also happens to be his step-brother. I had managed to collect Finn and brought him here. I also checked every bag that he had brought with him and all the clothes to make sure that he didn't have anything that he wasn't supposed to have. He was clean when he got here."

Derek puffed on his cigar for a moment before he spoke as turned his gaze to look at everyone. "Alright and who is Finn's patient escort?"

Colin cleared his throat. "That would be me, sir."

Derek's eyes settled on Colin. "So can you explain to me how all of this got to this point?"

Colin shook his head. "I can't. I've personally checked all of Finn's belongings three times a week to make sure that he abided by the rules. He was fine for the first two weeks or so, didn't even bother to put up a fight like everyone else that comes through here. Last week he seemed to be pretty angry about something, but he did his treatments without any problems, then yesterday at breakfast, music started to play and he sang some song, and the other cam-I mean patients, joined him and then Finn put himself between all of us and the patients."

"What song did he sing?" Derek asked.

Marcus cleared his throat. "He sang _Hair_, yesterday morning, and _Fever_, this morning when we tried to gas those clever fuckers. The one is a Lady Gaga song and the other is an Adam Lambert, but also written by Gaga, I looked those songs up on the internet."

Derek closed his eyes, and breathed cigar smoke through his nose. "I hate that ungodly woman with a passion, she is brainwashing this country with that crap she calls music." Derek opened his eyes and laid them back on Colin. "Colin, you may continue."

"Marcus had some words with him before there was the food fight, we all got out of there, and before we could put the place on lockdown, Finn had all of them exit the mess hall and move over to the weight room after they had all grabbed what little belongings that they had from their rooms. Bill and I attempted to talk to Finn last night, before I was called out, but Finn wouldn't budge on letting us treat them. Bill and I attempted to grab him, but the other patients moved to keep us from grabbing him." Colin finished his slightly modified version of the truth.

Derek put out the last remnants of his cigar before he pulled out another one and lite it. "Alright, so what do we know about Finn Hudson?"

Bill cleared his throat, and Derek zeroed on him again. "Finn is 17 years of age, and he is a football and basketball player. He is also in his high school's glee club…"

Derek interrupted Bill. "Excuse me, but what the fuck is a glee club?"

Bill cleared his throat again. "A glee club is a show choir. They sing and dance for competitions."

Colin noticed Derek's eyes narrow. "So we have a performer than?"

Bill nodded. "He had a boyfriend by the name of Kurt Hummel, who happens to also be his step-brother. Kurt was also a target, but Finn had negotiated with his aunt, the individual who hired me to collect them, so that it was only Finn who came here and not Kurt."

Derek seemed to explode for he started to yell as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth. "YOU FUCKING MORON, Bill! YOU FUCKING STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

Colin noticed that everyone in the room seemed to flinch. Colin didn't for he wasn't intimidated by Derek. Derek banged his fist against his desk, and then took a few puffs of his cigar before he cleared his throat, and spoke a little bit calmer. "Bill, this is why we don't bring in people unless the guardians are directly involved with the individual that they are sending here. Now thanks to you I have a fucking martyr on my hands. Granted Finn hasn't been killed but he sacrificed himself to protect his fucked up love, and that has gotten around to all the other patients and that is how he managed to overrun all of your sorry asses."

Colin heard one of the few women workers clear their throat and Derek turned to her. "Yes?"

The lady spoke, Colin wasn't sure of her name, Kathy or Katie something like that. "We also had a phone call last night from Mr. Burt Hummel and his wife Carole, who are Finn's legal guardians; they are pissed with, for a more pleasant phrasing of Mr. Hummel, false advertising on the camp program."

Colin noted that did not seem to make Derek any happier. "Did they sign the paperwork?"

The lady nodded. "Yes, but Burt is threatening to sue us for the false advertising and the forced kidnapping of Finn."

Derek started to chew on his cigar. "Well, well, well, things just keep getting better all the fucking time here don't they. Cause when it rains it pours! I should fucking fire all of you for not being able to control a bunch of fucked up little shits and use fucking violence on them to take their treatments."

Again the room was entirely quiet as Derek chewed everyone out. "Colin, since Finn is your responsibility, I want you to go find him, and have him come talk to me. Marcus where was Finn's last location?"

Marcus' voice shook as he spoke. "In the woods, over by the weight room, but that was last night, they may have moved."

Derek stood up as he kept his eyes on Colin. "We are going to do a little damage control here people, Colin you find Finn and bring him to me. Callie, I want you to call Mr. Hummel back and tell him that Finn about our operations here. The rest of you keep an eye out for any kind of reporters, I don't want any fucking news media here. Also lets get a little meaner here people and get those little fuckers back under control. You are all dismissed people."

Colin and Bill were the first ones out of the office, and they made their way out of the office building. Once outside, Colin released a breath of air. "Well this just got a whole lot more complicated."

Bill nodded. "You have no idea. Finn is going to have his hands full."

Colin nodded. "Well we better go find him, and warn him."

Bill shook his head. "Derek assigned you, I have to go do inventory in the kitchen to see what they all took. I was assigned that before you got back."

Colin sighed. "Alright, well thanks for covering for me while I talked to Kurt last night."

Bill nodded and started to walk away. "No problem, now let's try and get Finn out of here intact, and not sent home in pieces."

Colin nodded, but didn't say anything and headed off towards the woods, by the weight room in search of Finn."

-Finn-

Finn stood leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He had only two hours of sleep, but for him it was enough to keep him somewhat alert.

"Finn, Colin's here to see you."

Finn opened his eyes to see the same 13 year old kid that had notified him of Colin's approach yesterday. Finn had since learned that the kids name was Nick. Finn straightened himself up and approached Colin as he entered the group. "Hello, Colin."

"Hello, Finn." Colin replied. "I heard about how you upstaged Marcus last night good for you."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, did you manage to talk to Kurt?"

Colin nodded. "I did, it took me a little bit to convince him, but I got him there."

Finn let out a sigh of relief. "Did he ask about me?"

Colin shook his head. "Sadly no, I was trying to get out of there as fast as I could, just in case I had been followed. But last night, your step-dad called raising hell. So I assume that Kurt found the letter that you wrote."

Finn nodded. "If Burt called raising hell then Kurt did find it."

Colin looked around as Ricky and Damien walked up to join in the conversation. "I might add Finn, that you do have a bigger problem on your hands now. Derek Hology is here now, and he is not pleased one bit with this little rebellion of yours. He has sent me here to have you come and speak with him."

Finn blinked. "I take it that he wants me to go see him?"

Colin nodded. "I would even assume in his office. He is planning on letting you go since you're a martyr, and he's going to do his best to try and bribe your step-dad's silence about how this place runs."

Finn snorted. "Good luck on that with Burt. Burt will tell this guy where he can shove all of his money."

Colin smiled. "That's good to know, that Burt won't be bought. Derek needs to be stopped for what he's been doing to not only you kids, but others as well."

Finn nodded. "Tell him I will meet him, but I am only going to meet him in a neutral location. That way he can't cut me off and then be able to force me into something."

Colin nodded his approval. "That's a good idea. I would suggest that area by the flag pole that way you all can have a running advantage to escape if need be."

"Sounds good, anything else that I need to know?" Finn asked.

Colin thought for a moment. "Derek is trying to get Burt up here to take you away, so he can resume treatment on the others. Also I think your Lady Gaga strategy is a great idea, because apparently he can't stand her."

Finn smiled again. "Ok, I got a few more ideas any way. Tell Derek I will meet him by the flag pole at two o'clock. Also tell Derek that if attempts to harm any of us, when I get out of here I will tell the authorities about what he's doing here. But let him think that if he doesn't harm us, I won't say a word."

Colin nodded. "I will pass along the message, but I will fore warn you he may call you on that bluff; and you all better prepare for him to use violent tactics though, he seemed to be pretty adamant about that this morning."

"Thanks Colin. You better get back before he suspects you of helping us." Finn said.

Colin nodded. "Again, I wish the best of luck to you on this, Finn. Oh and before I forget, I think that you may need this. There is a fresh tape in there that can tape up to 4 hours on the one side"

Colin pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket and gave it to Finn. Finn nodded as he held out his hand for Colin to shake. "Thanks, Colin."

With that they broke their hands and Colin moved away, and Ricky and Damien came up to talk to Finn. Ricky spoke first. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Finn shook his head. "I don't know any more. But I am committed to get all of you guys out of here and that's what I am going to do. That is my promise to all of you."

Damien cleared his throat. "That's all touching and everything, but how do you plan on attacking Derek. I've seen a few strong kids like you, Finn, go up against him and he tore them apart."

Finn smiled. "Well he hasn't had to go against a martyr before."

Damien shook his head. "That's true."

"Damien do you still have access to that iPod?" Finn asked.

Damien nodded. "Yeah, I have it here."

Damien reached into his pocket and pulled out Kurt's iPod. "When I hacked the PA system, I put a remote transmitter into the iPod, so as long as we are within 500 yards of the hack site, we can play music anywhere. Why?"

Finn had a mischievous grin on his face. "For the next song I want you to play into the PA system Judas. I am going to sing that to Derek if he tries to through some sort of religious argument at me."

Damien nodded. "Sounds like a plan then."

Finn turned to Ricky. "Have all the campers follow us out there, I doubt Derek might risk hitting all of us if we all stick together."

Ricky nodded. "Alright I will pass around the word."

With that they all separated to bid their time until two.

-Kurt-

The last thing that Kurt had wanted to do that morning was to be bombarded at his own front door by everyone from glee club. It also didn't seem to help matters that both Carole and Burt were home on the phone arguing with whomever they were taking to. Kurt assumed the reorientation camp was one of them, and the others were lawyers and such.

Kurt had barely gotten downstairs that morning when the doorbell rang, and Kurt opening it to find Mercedes and Quinn both hysterical about the news over Finn, and before Kurt could explain anything, the doorbell rang again, and to reveal Rachel, and then shortly followed by Tina, Mike, Artie, Puck, Lauren, Brittany, and Santana. Once they all tried to all ask their questions, the doorbell rang a third time and to have Josh, Drew, and Sam bringing up the rear.

So Kurt passed Finn's letter around and saw the shock that appeared on everyone's face, and then morph into fear and worry. The room was quiet as everyone absorbed this shocking turn of events. Sam was the first to speak. "Do you know how Finn's doing?"

Kurt shook his head. "Dad called the camp last night and raised hell, but they wouldn't even acknowledge that Finn was there. Dad's been on the phone again this morning trying to get information, but he hasn't told me if he has made any progress."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Kurt, I am glad that you stuck to your feelings about Finn and how this all seemed to be a misunderstanding, and I hope that we can get Finn out of there before something bad happens."

Quinn made a disgusted sound. "Oh shut up, Rachel. You told me two weeks ago that you thought Finn decided that you and he were going to be a couple again."

"I said no such thing!" Rachel said as she sounded outraged.

"Oh, don't even bother denying it Dwarf, I was there too." Santana said as she looked over from her position next to Brittany.

"GUYS, we don't need this right now." Mercedes said. "We need to figure out how we're going to get Finn out of there. We don't need to be sitting here bickering."

Sam spoke next. "Mercedes is right; Finn is the more important issue right now."

Puck stood up and went and stood next to Kurt. "How did you find this letter?"

Kurt let out a breath of air. "Puck you remembered when I had called the camp to try and talk to Finn, they told me that he was gone to the zoo?"

Puck nodded that he remembered. Kurt then continued. "I realized after the fact that the guy I talked to on the phone, was the same guy that showed up here last night and said that he needed to point me in the right direction in finding Finn's letter."

Tina held up her hand. "Why did you talk to some stranger about where to find this letter?"

Kurt sighed. "He said that he came to see me on Finn's behalf. I didn't believe him until he said something that only Finn, dad, Carole, Drew, and Mercedes know. I'm not telling the rest of you, but it's only because those people know what Finn had said that I knew that this guy had been in contact with Finn. He also told me that Finn was in danger, and that I need to make a choice and fast."

Before another word could be spoken, Burt came through the living room, and stopped to see the large group of kids gathered there. Burt looked at Kurt and said in a gruff voice that Kurt knew all too well that meant his dad was pissed beyond belief. "Come on Kurt, this camp has asked us to come and pick up Finn, so we can bring him home. And while we are there I am going to give that camp director a piece of my mind."

Mike stood up as well as all the other kids in the room and then Mike spoke. "If you don't mind Mr. Hummel we all want to come as well. We're all kind of a family at school, and Finn is one of us."

Burt's gaze softened as he looked at Mike. "Thanks Mike. But this is going to be an eight hour drive, so sixteen for a round trip, but if your parents are all okay with it then you are more than welcome."

Josh nodded. "We can all drive so we can rotate drivers if need be, it'll just be a matter of carpooling."

Burt nodded. "Well then I guess it's settled then. You all better use the bathroom, and get gas in the vehicles that you're all taking. I'm leaving in an hour with Carole and Kurt."

With that everyone quickly filed out of the room to their vehicles outside as they decided who was riding with whom. Sam stayed inside with Kurt. "Do you mind if I ride with you?"

Kurt shook his head. Kurt, Sam, Finn and Mercedes, had all grown close since just before Prom, and before then Kurt, Finn and Sam had all been getting closer; with Sam always over with Stacey and Stevie, so it was like Sam and his younger siblings were extended family to him in way since they were staying here. Carole had insisted to Sam's parents that they would watch over the kids to help cut some of the costs down that Mr. and Mrs. Evans had to pay with the kids at the hotel, but Carole was turned down politely. "Sam, I wouldn't have it any other way then to have you ride with me and my parents."

Sam gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Kurt returned the smile. "It's no problem, you're like family now."

Kurt noticed Sam's cheeks redden a little. But Sam didn't say anything. A moment later the two boys loaded up into Kurt's Navigator, Burt was driving, and they went got gas. Then soon after that there was four vehicles on the road to rescue Finn.

-Colin-

Colin walked back into the office building, and headed straight for Derek's office. Colin knocked on the door jam and Derek waved Colin into the office. Colin ignored the phone call that Derek was on and then shortly finished. Colin took a seat across the desk from Derek as he waited.

Once the phone was replaced in the cradle Derek dug out another cigar and lite it and puffed on it before he spoke. "So where's Finn?"

Colin cleared his throat and waved the cigar smoke out of his face. "He said that he would meet you, but he would prefer to do it in a more neutral location. He felt that you might try something were he to come to your office."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "I don't care what that little fucker thinks, I am not going to play his little game."

Colin cleared his throat. "Just a suggestion, maybe indulge him just a little, and then you can do what you like."

Derek puffed on his cigar before he replied. "No, I want that rebellious fuck gone. I don't want to dance around a fucking bush in getting him out of here."

Colin nodded. "I understand, but if you went to him, it would show certain…umm…trust that you are willing to talk to him and then we can move in and get him out of here."

Derek pulled the cigar out if his mouth and shook off some ash that had acquired. "You know that is not a bad idea. Where did he want to meet for this neutral location?"

"Finn said that he would meet you at the flag pole at two o'clock." Colin said as he waved some more cigar smoke out of his face.

Derek nodded. "Alright I will meet him there. You are free to go."

Colin nodded, as he stood to leave. "Oh, Finn did mention that if you try to harm him or any of the other patients while he talks to you, he will personally go to the news when Burt gets here."

Derek chewed on his cigar. "Finn seems to be a smart little fucker. Alright I will keep that in mind."

With that Colin left the office to go kill time until two, and to see what Finn had in store for Derek.

-Finn-

It was five minutes to two, as Finn and the campers closed in to viewing distance of the flag pole. Finn turned to the group that had gathered around him. Finn had to smile since they were all still in their _Fever_ outfits, of black t-shirts and Tripp pants. Luckily for them it was a cool and cloudy day. "Alright so here is the plan, you all follow me out, but if it any times it looks like they are going to get violent prepare to defend yourselves. I know that we've all been off those horrible medicines for a day now, so you should all be of sound mind. I am going to attempt to talk Derek into letting all of us go, but I highly doubt that he will do that."

"So when are we doing the song?" Damien asked.

Finn sighed. "I highly doubt he is going to let me talk, so when I look at you specifically Damien hit play on the iPod. Then we will do the song and retreat back here to the woods, and everyone move to the second camp that we went to this morning after Colin left this morning. Is everyone ready?"

Finn glanced around the group to see determined faces, and then he nodded. "Let's go everyone."

With that Finn led the way out of the trees. Ricky ended up next to Finn. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Finn glanced over to Ricky. "Believe me I wish I did. But I know this that I am sure as hell going to give it my best shot."

Ricky nodded. "Remember we're all counting on you."

Finn gave a small smile. "No pressure, right?"

Both Finn and Ricky chuckled at the small joke. They all stopped short of 15 feet from the flag pole. Finn had barely hit record on the tape recorder when Finn noticed all the councilors and camp buddies approaching them, with an older gentleman in the lead with a cigar. Finn turned to Ricky. "Get a good look at that flag pole, and see how hard it is going to be to untie the ropes, to lower the flags."

Ricky nodded. The man that was smoking walked forward until he was next to the flag pole, with Marcus and Colin next to him. Finn then moved forward with Ricky and Damien until they too were standing next to the flag pole. Finn all of sudden felt like he was in some sort of modern western with a standoff between the sheriff and his men and the outlaws. Finn smiled internally at the irony.

The man with cigar, Finn guessed was Derek, for he was the only one that he didn't recognize. The man let loose a long puff of smoke, out of his mouth and blew it in Colin's direction. Finn noticed the disgust on Colin's face, but then Derek dropped what was left of the cigar on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. "So you're Finn Hudson, the one responsible for ruining my business."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "You call this place a business? It's house of horrors if you ask me."

Derek just smiled. "Yes, well apparently it is a very lucrative business; I have people pay me a lot of money to treat their children of this sickness that is homosexuality. You would be quite surprised at the thousands of dollars each year I make in this business."

Fin scowled at Derek. "What you do is disgusting. Did you ever consider how that makes us feel?"

Derek waved a hand. "I honestly could care less. I am here to make you all better people."

Finn shook his head. "You have no right to do that. We can't help who we fall in love with…"

It was Derek's to turn to scowl as he interrupted Finn. "Don't give me that bullshit. I know quite a few people who chose to be gay just because they couldn't find the right woman. You are all just a bunch fucked up faggots. What all of you partake in is wrong."

Finn's anger seemed to get the better of him, and Finn felt something click in his mind as he remembered almost two years ago in Kurt's bedroom as Burt yelled at him. Finn felt as if Burt just appeared next to him and Finn remembered exactly what Burt had said to him and Finn channeled that. "Derek shut the fuck up! You think I haven't used that word before? I used to be like you to a point, when some kid got clocked in practice I would joke with the rest of the guys and tell him to stop being such a fag, shake it off. I use to mean it exactly the way you mean it now. That being gay is wrong. That it's some kind of punishable offense. It took me being in Glee Club, and eventually pissing off, at the time my future step-dad, for me to learn that I was bisexual and that I wanted to be with Kurt. I may only be 17, and I may still assume the best in people. I haven't been out of the closet for long but in these last few years, I've started to see the hate in people's hearts; even some of the best people."

Finn didn't miss the surprised look on Derek's face as he made his speech, let alone Colin and Marcus. Finn also noticed the other councilors and camp buddies surprised looks as well. Finn took a breath before he spoke again. "You think that what you do is called treatments? It's not, its torture. Now I am going to ask you this nicely: Let us all go."

Derek shook his head. "You may go, for your family is on their way here to pick you up. But the rest of these kids need to stay. They are in my care and I need to do my job and heal them so that they may go home."

Finn shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I am going to put an end to your little operation here."

Derek laughed. "And how do you plan on doing that may I ask? As far as I know you are just your ordinary jock who happens to like to sing and dance. You have no way of carrying out that threat."

Finn gave Derek an evil smile. "Apparently you've never dealt with a martyr who's been around the block and plays this game on a weekly basis."

Derek's eyes narrowed and his face grew angry. "You may be a fucking martyr Finn, but in the end you will get what's coming to you. God as my witness I swear you will not come out of this the way you think you will."

Finn just kept his smile in place. "Plus you failed to learn who you were going up against. For I have my connections and I am going to give this to my dad's lawyer when I get out of here." Finn held up the tape recorder.

Derek turned six shades of red as he became angrier. "You little mother fucker!"

Derek made to grab the tape recorder, but Finn had been waiting for it and stepped out of the way, and Derek fell to the ground and knocked the wind out of him. Finn moved away from Derek and he looked directly at Damien who then hit play on the iPod, and the song started with Finn singing immediately.

_Judas! Juda-a-a Judas! Juda-a-a  
>Judas! Juda-a-a Judas! GAGA<br>_

Finn moved around Derek as he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath.

_When he comes to me I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times he betrays me<em>

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<p>

Derek growled in frustration as Finn continued to move around him. Derek managed to sit up and give Finn a death glare. "Somebody stop him!"

Finn continued to sing as Marcus moved to grab Finn, but Damien and Ricky stepped in between them.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

_Ohohohoh_  
><em>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Ohohohoh_  
><em>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Judas! Juda-a-a Judas! Juda-a-a_  
><em>Judas! Juda-a-a Judas! GAGA<em>

Finn gave a nod to the rest of the campers and they slowly moved towards the woods.

_I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his crooked way<br>I've learned love is like a brick you can  
>Build a house or sink a dead body<em>

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_  
><em>A king with no crown, king with no crown<em>

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
><em>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>  
><em>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel<em>  
><em>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

Derek was now on his feet and he rounded on the councilors and camp buddies. "You all get your asses over there and get these fuckers under control! Otherwise I will fire all of you and then sue all of you for your insolence!"

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Ohohohoh_  
><em>I'm in love with Judas<em>

Not one of the councilors and camp buddies moved. They all just stared at Finn, and then looked at Derek as if they all seemed to be trying to make up their minds.

_Ew  
>In the most Biblical sense,<br>I am beyond repentance  
>Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind<br>But in the cultural sense  
>I just speak in future tense<br>Judas, kiss me if offenced,  
>Or wear an ear condom next time<em>

_I wanna love you,_  
><em>But something's pulling me away from you<em>  
><em>Jesus is my virtue,<em>  
><em>Judas is the demon I cling to<em>  
><em>I cling to<em>

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
><em>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>  
><em>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel<em>  
><em>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

_Ohohohoh_  
><em>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Ohohohoh_  
><em>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Judas! Juda-a-a Judas! Juda-a-a_  
><em>Judas! Juda-a-a Judas! GAGA<em>

After Finn finished singing Finn heard Colin say. "Derek, I quit. Finn is right in everything that he has said today. I am no longer going to stand idly by and watch you destroy these kids. Oh and by the way I'm gay, so NEWS FLASH you hired a gay guy!"

Derek blanched as he spit and sputtered to try and say something. Colin started walking away, and was close to Finn when Bill spoke up as well. "Finn's right this place is a house of horrors and torture, and I refuse to be a part of it any longer."

With Bill, about another 15 people walked away with him, saying similar things to what Bill had said. Derek was now at a complete loss of words and seemed to be seething in his anger, for he was yelling at a lot of the people that were walking away, and swearing. Finn smiled at what he had accomplished. He looked to his left and saw both Ricky and Damien's mouths hanging open in shock as people kept turning away from Derek.

When it was all said and done only half of the councilors and camp buddies remained where they stood. The others had all joined Colin and Bill with Finn on the edge of the woods. Finn was wearing a triumphant smile.

Derek collected himself for a second before he yelled at Finn. "Hear this Finn! You won't get out of here intact! You hear me? Your ass is mine!"

Finn laughed and yelled back. "That sounds a little gay to me! Are you sure that you're not gay too, Derek?"

Derek exploded and was yelling, and swearing some more. Finn looked at the 20 individuals that came and joined them before he spoke. "Come on; let's get moving before he decides to come after us."

With that the whole group of people started walking into the woods.

-Sam-

Sam sat next to Kurt in the backseat of the Navigator. He had found out that morning that his dad had managed to get a job in Kentucky and that he starts in a week. Sam felt horrible about it; because he had finally swallowed his pride and when they got back from Nationals he had asked Mercedes to be his girlfriend. So they had only been dating for a month, and he knew that he was Mercedes' first boyfriend and he felt like a huge ass for having to break up with so quickly.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Kurt asked, as looked concerned at Sam.

_Crap,_ Sam thought. _Kurt is Mercedes' best friend and I know that Mercedes told him two weeks ago, when he tried to set her up with someone_. Sam shook his head. "Sort of, I just got a lot of things on my mind."

Kurt nodded. "Do you want to talk about it? We got some time to kill before we can rescue Finn."

Sam sat there for a minute before he let out a long sigh. "You know about Mercedes and I right?"

Kurt nodded that he did and that gave Sam a little courage to continue. "Well, before I left the motel this morning, dad told me that he managed to score a good job in Kentucky. He starts next week, and so we have to move to Kentucky. This means that I have to break up with Mercedes, and I just feel awful about having to do that. Plus this whole new thing with Finn and we haven't had some money to pay for the motel room. But thankfully the guy that owns it said that mom could help with the house keeping to work some of it off."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear about your money troubles, and your whole situation. But I am glad that your dad managed to get a job though. This issue with Finn will be cleared up tonight hopefully. As for Mercedes, just tell her the truth and be honest with her. I'm sure that she will be more than understanding about you having to move, she's not going to be happy about it, but she will understand."

Sam glanced out the window. "She told me that I was her first boyfriend, and I just don't want her to think that I'm some sort of jerk for asking her out and then leaving a month later."

Kurt was quiet for a long time. Sam had to actually look back over at Kurt before Kurt responded. "Well you two could try the whole long distance relationship, but that's both of your decisions. But like I said, just talk to her, and I know that she will understand. I will support you both in what you both decide."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Kurt, you've been a great friend and like another brother to me, Finn too. You two have helped me out so much the last few months that I can't even thank you guys enough."

Kurt smiled. "It was no problem at all, Sam."

Sam and Kurt sat in silence for about ten minutes before Sam looked back over at Kurt. "Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but he nodded. Sam cleared his throat, and then asked. "Are you and Finn going to be okay?"

It was Kurt's turn to sigh. "I honestly don't know Sam. I really don't. I would love to get back together with him, but he's gone through all this for nothing, and he intentionally broke my heart again, though I do understand why he did it now, but I just don't know if I can put my heart back out there for him again. I'll always love him no matter what, but right now, I just don't know."

Sam nodded. "I'm sure you two will figure it out."

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything. Sam adjusted his position on the seat, and then the seat belt, and then looked back out the window at the ever changing landscape.

-Finn-

Finn had the now large group of people gathered at the small pond that was located in the woods, and everyone milling about and talking. A few Finn could hear practicing the two songs that they were going to sing that night. Finn sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes in an effort to stay awake.

Colin, Damien, and Ricky came over to Finn a minute later. Ricky spoke first. "You look like hell, you should get some sleep."

Finn nodded. "I should but I can't."

Colin cleared his throat. "Finn, why don't you let Rick, and Damien be in command as you get some rest. You are not going to be any good to us tonight if you are dead on your feet."

Finn nodded. "You're right Colin. Did you make the phone call?"

Colin nodded. "I managed to get several reporters on the phone and told them that if they wanted some breaking news for their news stations to be here tonight. I gave them gist of the situation: a Conversion Therapy camp, to make gay people straight, has a rebellion on its hands, as patients take a stand against a tyrannical homophobe. They said that this is a gold mine for a story."

Finn blinked and then looked at Ricky. "Is everyone ready to move later?"

Ricky nodded. "They are all ready to move back towards the flag pole, when it's time and they are all practicing the songs now."

"Ok, then. Then I guess I get to go take a nap. You'll wake if something happens right?" Finn said.

Damien rolled his eyes. "No, we're just going to leave you where you fall asleep and jump on Santa's sleigh and make a run for it."

The four of them laughed. Finn nodded as he continued to chuckle. "Alright Damien, you and Ricky are both in charge while I take my nap. But wake me up before we leave, I need to change into something else for these songs."

Damien nodded. "You got it boss."

With that Finn went off and sat down next to a tree, and laid his head against it, and surprisingly fell asleep quickly.

*Several Hours Later*

Finn was startled awake with someone shaking his shoulder. Finn blinked a couple of times and shook his head and then looked up to see Damien squatting next to him. "You said that you wanted to change, before we left, so here's your wake up call."

Finn went and stood up. "Thanks, Damien. Where's my bag?"

Damien stood as well and went around the tree and brought the said bag around. "Here you go. Are you going to need any help?"

Finn shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Damien nodded and left Finn went behind the tree and he took off his shirt and dropped his Tripp pants. He then reached into the bag and pulled out the red shower curtain Lady Gaga dress and put it on. Finn kept his tennis shoes one so that he didn't trip in the heels as he walked back to the flag pole.

After Finn had gotten had gotten the eye sequins on Finn, came from behind the tree and let loose a deep breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Finn walked over to Colin, Ricky and Damien and was pleased to see the shocked looks on their faces. Damien's eyes seemed like they were going bug out of his eyes, and Colin's mouth was going to hit the ground at any moment.

Finn rolled his shoulders and he looked around at the assembled group as he spoke. "Tonight we are going to make it so that we will get out of here. We have local news media coming who are going to help expose this place for its atrocities that they have made us endure while we were here. You all have earned my respect for standing up to Derek and his narrow minded bigotry. So let's move to raise this flag and show Derek that he can't boss us around!"

There was a loud cheer that went up and Finn nodded as he then turned to Bill and Colin. "Have you guys come up with a way to get those news crews in here?"

Bill cleared his throat. "Ten of us are going to sneak through the woods along the fence line, and then we're going to jump the people at the watch towers. Once we have the watch towers, we can then open up the gate, and let the news media in, as well as your step-dad, and anyone else who happens to wonder in. Hopefully by that time Derek won't have time to come up with a counter plan."

Colin nodded. "Also, I found your cell phone in the admittance area; I called your mom shortly before they left Lima. I told her that I was someone who was watching over you, and that when they get here to make sure that they brought a few cops with them. She said that she would, and to pass along the message that she loves you, but you are going to be in for a serious talk when they get you home."

Finn nodded. "I kind of figured that one was going to happen. How long will it take you to get to the towers?"

Colin looked at the ground as he thought, then he looked up. "Give us a fifteen minute head start, before you make your move."

Finn nodded again. "Alright, you guys move out."

Colin smiled and then said loudly. "Strike Team Gaga, let's move out!"

Finn glanced at Ricky and Damien who were both slightly snickering as Colin and Bill moved away with their group. "What's so funny?"

Damien was the one that managed to gain his composure first. "Well they were arguing about what to call themselves while you were asleep. Colin finally said that since you were Mr. Gaga and that they were in effect being like a strike team, that they should call themselves: Strike Team Gaga."

With that Damien started to crack up again. This time Finn joined him as they waited before they made their move.

-Kurt

Kurt was surprised when Carole had his dad pull into some small town diner that had three Sheriff Patrol Vehicles in the parking lot. Both Burt and Carole got out of the car, but before she closed the door, she leaned over the seat to talk to Kurt. "Stay in the car, this will only be a minute."

Kurt glanced at Sam and Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Kurt nodded. Then Kurt's phone started to play _Marry the Night_, and Kurt flipped his phone open to view the text from Mercedes.

_**So whts up w/ur parents talkin 2 the popos?**_

_**Brn 2 B A Diva**_

Kurt sighed, as he tapped out a reply.

_**Not a clue. Was told 2 stay in the car. I think they are going with us to get Finn.**_

_**Marry the Night**_

Kurt didn't have a chance to look at the next message from Mercedes when Burt and Carole both got back into the Navigator. Kurt leaned forward a little as he spoke. "Why did you talk to the cops?"

Carole buckled her seatbelt before she replied. "They are going with us to this camp to arrest the person in charge. It is illegal for these kinds of places to open. They have wanted to take this place down a few times, but they've never had anyone come forth with evidence to prove that this place anything but like a regular summer camp. They're also there to keep things from getting violent."

Kurt nodded, and was glad that his own suspicions were true. Carole sighed. "Officer Nye also said that someone on the inside of this camp also called the news media, and that the news media is already on its way there. I just hope that they don't harm Finn any more than they already have."

Kurt looked at Sam and saw what appeared to be a haunted look in them as well as worry. Kurt glanced back out the window and he thought. _Please don't let us be too late. _

Over the next twenty minutes Kurt couldn't sit still. They eventually found the camp, and Burt pulled up right behind the lead Sheriff Vehicle. Kurt quickly opened his door and got out just as the remainder of the Glee kids, started to pile out of their vehicles. Kurt noticed several television vans that were open and that there was a large crowd gathered over by the flag pole.

Kurt and the others, and the cops all moved over to the group once they were closer, Kurt could hear some of the people singing a song as well as music playing. And he didn't understand what the song was until he saw a Gay Pride flag start to go up the pole

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
>hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never say we die.<em>

Then it hit Kurt that the song was _Hoist the Colours _from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and as he saw the flag go up higher he had to smile at Finn's choice in a song and what better way to insult a conversion therapy camp. Then the crowd parted and a new song started and Kurt saw Finn, and his mouth dropped open in shocked surprised.

-Finn-

By the time Finn had managed to get to his group to the flag pole, Colin already was letting in the first of the news media. Ricky, ran all the way ahead and started to undue the ropes to lower and raise the flags. The rest of Finn's group all gathered around Ricky and made a person corridor for Finn to walk down as he carried the flag.

Now that Finn was out of the woods he kicked off his tennis shoes and put on his high heels. Finn ripped the wrapping off of the flag, and he nodded to Damien who was standing next to him. Finn was about 2/3rds of the way through the corridor when the drum roll began and the tolling bell. A few seconds later Finn started to sing.

_The king and his men  
>stole the queen from her bed<br>and bound her in her Bones.  
><em>

At this point Finn was next to the flag pole and Ricky quickly attached the flag to the rope to run the flag up the pole. Finn noticed some police cars pull in and what looked like Kurt's Navigator, and Finn couldn't help but feel that he had accomplished something worthwhile.

_The seas be ours  
>and by the powers<br>where we will well roam.  
><em>

Ricky started to run the flag up, and the rest of the campers and the councilors and camp buddies that had joined the rebellion all started to sing. A couple of people moved and then Finn had an unobstructed path to see Kurt, and not just Kurt, but his parents as well as the whole glee club.

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
>hoist the colors high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>never say we die.<em>

Once the flag was up, the music changed and Finn prepared himself for this was going to be where this all ended tonight.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up<br>'cause you were Born This Way, Baby_

Finn glanced at Kurt and he noticed the stunned look on his face, but Finn knew that before he could to Kurt he needed to get Derek out in the open so that the cops could arrest him.

_My Mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born stars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<br>"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"  
>She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe."<br>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<em>

Finn moved through the crowd and over to the building that he knew Derek was in, and Finn just poured everything he had into the song.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Don't be!_

The doors opened and Derek came out of them, along with the few councilors and camp buddies that had stayed with him. Finn was pleased to note that Derek was livid. For Finn saw Derek take in the news media cameras that were rolling, Finn's Rebellion, the cops, and all of the new witnesses that were there.

_Give yourself prudence  
>And love your friends<br>Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure  
>I must be myself, respect my youth<br>A different lover is not a sin  
>Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)<br>I love my life I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) <em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

Finn then heard something that he didn't think was possible with all of the people that were there and that was Kurt's voice as well as the rest of the glee kids joined in singing the rest of the song.

_Don't be a drag, be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige chola descent  
>You're Lebanese, You're Orient<br>Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>Cause baby you we're born this way<br>No matter gay, straight, or bi  
>Lesbian, transgendered life<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to survive<br>No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or Orient made<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to be brave<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>On the right track baby<br>I was born this way_

_I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<em>

_I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<em>

Derek clapped when the song was done. "Very well done Finn, I am glad that you gave us that wonderful performance for us here at camp. I want to thank all of you for coming tonight to see this wonderful show that we have been rehearsing all month for you…"

Derek was cut off as Burt walked straight up to the man and gave wicked right hook that connected with Derek's jaw and Derek went down. Burt yelled down at Derek, as Derek spat blood out of his mouth. "You shut the hell up! You kidnapped and manipulated my son to come here so that you can torture him to make him straight just because he happens to be bisexual."

Finn noticed one of the officer's stepped around Burt and help Derek up as he spoke. "Derek Hology, we have a warrant for your arrest."

Finn tuned out what Derek was being arrested for and he turned to see Kurt standing next to him. Finn smiled at Kurt, and Finn saw that Kurt couldn't decide what he wanted to do. Finn then reached over and he pulled Kurt into a hug. "I've missed you."

Kurt didn't say anything at first, but after a moment Kurt put his arms around Finn. "I'm just glad that you're okay now."

Finn let go of Kurt and nodded. "Kurt, I am so sorry for what I did…"

Kurt held up his had to stop Finn for apologizing. "We're not going to discuss this here. We will talk about this later at home."

Finn nodded that he understood.

*July 6, Present*

In the short time that Finn arrived back home, he had not had a chance to talk to Kurt. The night that they left Colin had managed to make a deal so that Finn would not be contacted by any court to testify, and that he would remain as an anonymous helper in the events that had unfolded. Damien and Ricky were more than willing to testify, as well as the majority of the campers that were there.

Burt, Carole, Kurt and Rachel all pressed Finn to go through and testify, and Finn said that he cared not to relive it every time that he would have to appear in court. After a while Carole finally decided that if this is what Finn wanted to do then they all needed to respect that. Carole then took Finn to the family doctor to check on his health, and also a counseling session. Both doctors said Finn was doing well considering all that had happened to him. On another frustrating note, Burt had attempted to track down Christina, with Uncle Alan's help, but they had no luck in finding her, for she seemed to have moved, and left no forwarding address.

Finn found out the night before about Sam having to move, and he was not happy about it. So that morning Finn had met with Mike, Puck, Artie, and Josh all met at the motel that was staying at and helped them pack what very little belongings that they had left. After everything was done Finn and the others stood by and gave Sam a hug.

Finn cleared his throat. "Sam you've been a really good friend to all of us, and we're all sad to see you go, but before we left the five of us wanted to sing you a song that we feel fits you."

Sam nodded a little teary eyed. "You guys don't have to do this. Really it's okay."

Puck shook his head. "No, we want to."

With that Artie set a boom box down that he had been holding and hit play.

_I may run and hide  
>When you're screamin' my name, alright<br>But let me tell you now there are prices to fame, alright_

_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
><em>How your love's affecting our reality?<em>  
><em>Every time we're down<em>  
><em>You can make it right<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger than life<em>

_Looking at the crowd_  
><em>And I see your body sway, c'mon<em>  
><em>Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon<em>

_'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
><em>How your love's affecting our reality?<em>  
><em>Every time we're down<em>  
><em>You can make it right<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger than life<em>  
><em>Yeah, that's right<em>

_All of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
><em>How your love's affecting our reality?<em>  
><em>Every time we're down<em>  
><em>You can make it right<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger than life<em>

_Yeah, every time we're down_  
><em>Yeah, you can make it right<em>  
><em>Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life<em>

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
><em>How your love's affecting our reality?<em>  
><em>Every time we're down<em>  
><em>You can make it right<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger than life<em>

After the song ended Sam had a few tears running down his cheeks. "I don't understand?"

Puck cleared his throat. "You're larger than life, dude. Every time one of us was down, you always had a way of cheering us up."

Artie looked over at Puck. "Oh look who knew that Puck had a sensitive side."

Puck glared at Artie. "Can it wheels!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Sam you're like another brother to me, and I really hope that you and your family do well in Kentucky."

Sam gave a small choked sob. "Thanks guys, you've all been great friends, especially where my family is concerned."

At that moment Sam's dad closed the door to the small moving truck, and glanced over. "Sam it's time to go."

Sam turned and nodded. Sam then stepped forward gave each guy another hug. "I guess I'll see you guys another time."

Josh nodded. "We'll hopefully see you around sooner, rather than later, Sam."

Sam gave the group a sad smile. "Only time will tell."

With that Finn watched as Sam walked over and got in the car with his mom and then as the Evans family then drove out of the parking lot. Finn wondered if that would be the last time he'd see Sam in person until after high school or even college.

-Kurt-

Kurt knew that Finn had wanted to say goodbye to Sam that morning, so he didn't press the matter to talk to Finn. Plus it was at the point that he didn't have to compete with Carole taking Finn to doctor or anything so Kurt decided that it was time to have this important talk with Finn.

Finn arrived home 30 minutes later and he noticed Kurt sitting in the living room so Finn moved to sit down opposite of him. "I suppose it's time that we talked isn't it?"

Kurt nodded. "Finn, I've thought about this long and hard, and it pains me to do this to you. But I think that you and I need to break up for now and give you time to figure out what you want."

Finn frowned at that. "But I know what I want Kurt. I want you."

Kurt had tears starting to fall down his cheeks, but he kept his voice even. "I know that. But you've just been through a very traumatic experience, and I just feel that you should really take the time to look at yourself and see if a relationship with me is really what you want."

Kurt glanced over and saw the pain, defeat, and sorrow that was written on Finn's face and Kurt felt even worse in making this decision. Finn sniffed. "So, I guess that's where we stand then."

Kurt nodded. "If you want to date someone else you may, but I am just going to need some time Finn to deal with all of this. You really broke my heart this time, Finn; worse than when we were sophomores. But I understand why you did it though, and for that reason I just can't put myself out there for you right now. Maybe we can try again down the road when we both have had time to find ourselves again."

Finn nodded his head vigorously. "I understand. I had a feeling that this was going to happen."

With that Finn stood up, and left the living room, and Kurt sat there and he silently cried, as he realized that he just let go one of the best things in his life.

-Finn-

Finn had gone up to his room and he threw himself on his bed and he balled up his right fist and he slammed it down on his mattress several times, before he just gave in and cried. Finn knew that when he made his choice to protect Kurt a month ago that it very well could cost him what he loved most and now he knew that that choice was the wrong one. Finn knew now that he was too late to make a stand and make a difference in their relationship and he now had to pay the price for his decision.

**AN 2: Yeah I realize that this is kind of a downer ending, but a friend of mine helped me develop a few more story ideas, and that this needed to happen in order for those stories to become better developed. Again I hope that you take the time to review this extensive chapter and I hope to see some or all of you in the next installment: Lucky Charmed. **


End file.
